Saving A Moment
by Tsubasa-fan
Summary: Watanuki has been saved from the dream world along with Sakura. Something odd has happened to Doumeki, and Watanuki can't believe that he's being nice to the guy. Will eventually crossover with 'You're the One to Take Me Away' Yaoi DouWata, others spoiler
1. Chapter 1

Title: Saving A Moment

Author:Tsubasa-fan Youkohieifan(LJ)

Warnings:Yaoi, lemons later on, language

Pairings:Doumeki/Watanuki, others

Rating::PG-13, M eventually

Everything seemed like a blur to Watanuki. It had been a week after he had helped free Sakura-hime from the dream world, a week since the magician, what was his name again? Oh yes, Fai-san, recovered his eye. A week had passed since the clone had been rendered at half strength.

Watanuki had even stopped blacking out, but that was to be expected after rescuing Sakura-chan. He still worked at Yuuko's shop and Himiwari-chan was still as sweet as ever. Yuuko and Mokona were still alcholoics though, and he would probably have to go buy more hangover medicine for the two.

The only thing that had really changed was the idiot. Ever since they had fought together in the dream world Doumeki had changed. Though to all others, even Himiwari-chan, he seemed perfectly normal. Whenever he was at school the oafs gaze would linger on him. Watanuki blushed at the memory.

"Oi." The taller male had suddenly appeared beside Doumeki who let out a scream, along with several coice words.

"Bastard, why the hell do you always do that? I nearly had a heart attack!"

"You were just standing in front of my home like an idiot."

"What?" Watanuki then looked to his left, he had inadvertantly made his way the Doumeki family shrine. Confused Watanuki turned and was about to leave for Yuuko's when a hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder. Watanuki looked at the offending appendege and at said hand's owner to see a neutral face.

"What is it you oaf, I have to get to Yuuko's!"

"Stay here."

"W-what?" A blush crept upon the boy's face.

"Stay here, and help me sweep." So that's what the idiot wanted. The rapid beating inside Watanuki's chest slowed, though why it had speed up he didn't excatly know why.

"Lazy ass, you can clean just as well as I can." The hand on his shoulder relinquished it's grip and Doumaki turned back to finish his cleaning. Watanuki gazed at the retreating back and something painful gripped at his insides at the sight. With a sigh Watanuki turned and shouted.

"Fine, I'll help you damnit! You had better grovel for I, the great Watanuki, will assist you!" Watanuki then took the broom from the taller's hands and began sweeping rapidly, dust flying skywards. It took only an hour or two until the two of them finished. Doumeki had offered Watanuki tea, but the other refused and rushed to Yuuko's.

Upon arrival he immediately began dinner for his alcoholic boss and her black manjuu of a drinking buddy. Placing the food on a tray he headed for Yuuko's sitting room.

"Wwwwaaaattttaaaannnuuukkii!" The boy cringed at the sound of the woman's voice. He already felt the migraine coming on.

"Wah, Watanuki-chan, you're late!" The Witch then poked her employee on the forehead.

"Stop poking me, damnit! If it weren't for that idiot, I would have been here on time." Watanuki then stamped his feet, to prove his point. Yuuko smiled brightly at the tidbit of information.

"So, you and Doumeki-kun spent some quality time together, it's about time. Let's celebrate with some sake!" Yuuko then twirled.

"What do you mean 'it's about time' anyways?! I was helping that oaf with cleaning!"

"You mean you helped Doumeki-kun willingly?"

"N-no, just eat, I'm going go clean something." Yuuko and Mokona settled down to enjoy their meal, all the while the Time-space witch schemed.

While he cleaned Watanuki blushed as he thought about Yuuko's words. He wondered why exactly he had hepled Doumeki, normally he would have just left ther idiot to clean himself, but since the archer had helped him and Sakura; Watanuki found himself more friendly and generally nicer to him.

"Ugh, I need a vacation if I'm being nice to Doumeki." Litte did the teen know that Yuuko was listening to him. After she had heard his declaration, she burst through the door, giving the boy a heart attack.

"Watanuki-chan shall have the day off tomorrow! Just be sure to bring us some really good alcohol and food the day after!" The Dimension Witch as well as Maru and Moro cheered at the still shocked Watanuki, who was clutching at his heart.

* * *

The next day at school he had prepared yet another heavily packed bento for Doumeki. Himiwari was as sweet as ever and Yuuko had given him the day off, he still felt uncomfortable about that. He had no idea what exactly he was going to do, he had always just went to the shop after school and it had always tied him up. Now he'd have to just go home and to whatever. 

Himiwari-chan had left earlier to attend another club meeting. Doumeki was munching on his lunch, stealing food from Watanuki's once he noticed that the other was distracted.

"Hey you." Amber eyes stared into Watanuki's miss- matched ones.

"Aahh, don't scare me like that, bastard!"

"You were daydreaming, and you didn't answer me earlier."

"What did you want, then?" The louder teen was getting angry at the lumbering oaf in front of him.

"Are you going to Yuuko's after school today?"

"No, Yuuko-san gave me the day off, so I was planning on going home today, why?" Watanuki looked at his friend, thinking that everyone was acting weirded then usual.

"Then come to my practice today and tthen we'll go to your place and make us some tea." Stated the ever calm Doumeki.

"You, you can't just invite yourself over to someone else's house!"

"I owe you for helping me yesterday." With a gruff 'fine' from the shorter boy, Doumeki sat up, finished with his; and most of Watanuki's, lunch. The two teens walked towards the archery field, Watanuki went to the stands, Doumeki towards his teammates.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Saving A Moment

**Author:**Tsubasa-fan Youkohieifan(LJ)

**Warnings:**Yaoi, lemons later on, language, spoilers for recent chapters.

**Pairings**:Doumeki/Watanuki, others

**Rating:**PG-13, M eventually

'_This is so boring, stupid Doumeki, inviting himself over and dragging me to his stupid practice.' _Waranuki sat, hoping the archery team would call it quits for the day. He was so lost in this train of thought he didn't realize that the coach had dismissed the team until Doumeki flipped him on the forehead.

"Ah, what have I told you about sneaking up on me, and I can't believe you just hit me!" After Doumeki lowered his hands from his ears he just stared at the yelling boy.

"Let's go."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

Watanuki rose, wiping off imagenary dust and followed Doumeki out of school. They matched each others pace, walking side by side, until they arrived at the spirit magnets home. Stepping inside the apartment Watanuki commenced in his daily routine of takiing off his shoes, and placing his school jacket and bag in the nearby closet.Doumeki stood in the doorway looking over Watanuki's home. Seeng this the other teen blushed.

"Are you coming in or not?"

Silent as ever Doumeki walked in, shutting the door behind him. He had never been and Watanuki's apartment before and was soaking up everything he could. As expected it was clean to the point of it being creepy. The living room had a couch table, a small t.v. sat in the corner, along with a house plant. As he walkied into the kitchen to see Watanuki putting his arms through an apron.

"What are you doing."

"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm getting ready to cook, stupid."

"Then let me make the tea." The archer just stood there off to the side staring at the back of the boy's head. Feeling the amber eyes of the other, Watanuki growled and turned the untied apron falling off one shoulder.

"Stop staring!"

"Where's your tea pot?" Thank goodness Doumeki had covered his ears, anyone else would have been defeaned by the yelling. Though the immediate blush that followed was fun to see.

Wordlessly,, the bi-colored eyed boy opened a cabinet and retrieved everything the other needed. Setting it upon the stove.

"Just wait until I've put the food on."

Watanuki turned towards the stove, fixing the apron again when large hands secured themseves on the aprons ties, the shorter teen stiffened and blush feircely, as Doumaki tied the back of his apron securly.

"T-thanks."

"Your welcome, but you should really tie it next time, you could spill something on your uniform."

"Yeah." With shaking hands Watanuki focused on chopping up the vegetables and cooking the rice. Doumeki smirked, slightly, and turned to sit at the small table in the kitchen, alll the while watching his friend.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not long after they were enjoying Watanuki's food. That ate in silence only saying a few things here and there about school or the weather. Over all it was a friendly silence. Once finished the sorter of the two bathered up the dirty dishes, placing them in the sink. Doumeki rose, and with out a word, scooted the other over and began washing the dishes.

"I'll wash dishes, you dry."

Watanuki was being surprised alot by the other lately.First he makes him hel with his own chores, then invites himself over to Watanuki's home, and now he's washing dishes. Watanuki was shocked to say the least, so he only nodded and began drying dishes.

Once they were done the archer set to work on making tea. Watanuki stood mesmorized by the other. Though he wasn't too out of it to take out a tray and cups. After everything was ready they made teir way to the living room. setting down the tray Doumeki poured both of them a cup.

Watanuki took a sip and found it was really good, though he'd never tell the other how good it really was. The teen took the time to think about the last few weeks. After the events that unfolded in the dream world, Watanuki had began to see the other sitting beside him in a new light. Thinking about the taller teen during that time, made him think back to all the other times they had been together on Yuuko's tasks.

More and more he had been thinking back on them. How doumeki had been cut by the girls playing angel, how Doumeki had risked becoming deathly ill from standing out in the rain for ten hours. The idiot had even saved him from that ghost woman, though it still brought painful memories. The archer had even given up part ofhis vision and alot of his blood to him, thinking anout how the two shared so much made Watanuki blush even now.

Doumeki sat beside the other looking at his friend who had the faintest of blushes marring his face. It was true that he liked Watanuki in a more then friendly way, he had realized that he was attracted to the other, after all the jobs that Yuuko had sent them on. It had surprised him how much he had done for the other, something he wouldn't do for anyone else.

In Doumeki's eyes, Watanuki was close to perfect in his eyes. Not only did the shorter boy cook like a world class chef, he also cleaned. Watanuki even proved time and time again to possess a kindness that the archer had only ever seen before in his grandfather.

The times he had saved the other had mutated into what he would almost call love. Especially when Kohane's mother had splashed hot water onto the pale face. Doumeki was glad of his training at the shrine, for it kept him from kiling the woman. When Watanuki had fallen from the second floor at school, Doumeki had actually cried when he had gotten home. Terrified that he would loose the only person that had reached out to him since Haruka's death.

Even now when he looked at the other blushing, he couldn't help but be amazed at the other. It was then that he looked out the window seeing that the sun had already set and he cursed nowing that he had to go home soon. He stood up, placing his cup on the table, in doing so he had shocked Watanuki out of his thoughts.

"W-what are you doing?"

"It's late, I have to go home."

Watanuki rose quickly and followed his friend to the door. Doumeki put his hoes on and stepped into the apartment building's hallway. He turned to look at Watanuki and allowed a smile small to grace his face.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Yet another blush made itself known, and Watanuki looked nervously up at the archer.

"Yeah, thanks for the food, it was good." Doumeki swallowed his nerves and gathered the thin figure into his arms, hugging the other for a few seconds then letting go just as quickly turning to leave, embrassed and not wanting to be punched and yelled at. That's when he felt a hand grip onto his school jacket. He turned to see an angry looking Watanuki.

"I'm going to make inari zushi tomorrow for lunch." The cook then turned his face and let go off Doumeki's arm.

"...I'll look...forward to it." With that he left, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Happiness spread through him, Watanuki didn't even yell at him, maybe this meant that they might be getting closer. He continued walking home, the streetlights overhead shone dimly, moths swarming above. He went to bed that nigh, arms folded behind his head as he looked at the ceiling, Doumeki thought about what tomorrow would bring.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wtanuki had lingered in the hallway, not knowing what to think now that the archer had_ hugged _him and _smiled_. Watanuki was creeped out, to say the least. He walked back into his small apartment preparing his and Doumeki's bentos for tomorrow. He then showered and changed into pajamas and unrolling his futon. He laid down, thinking of what all this meant. He went to sleep, and for a moment, before closing his eyes, he thought that his ceiling looked different.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Saving A Moment

**Author:**Tsubasa-fan Youkohieifan(LJ)

**Warnings:**Yaoi, lemons later on, language, spoilers for recent chapters.

**Pairings**:Doumeki/Watanuki, others

**Rating:**PG-13, M eventually

**Notes:** sorry if Ichiro is ooc, I've never read/watched angelic layer.

The next day of school found Watanuki a nervous wreck. He had been thinking about Doumeki ever since he had woken up this morning and didn't know what or how he was supposed to act around the stoic teen. He was so deep in thought since this morning that he didn't even watch out for the spirits that normally plagued him or did he notice the person he had walked into in the hallway.

"Oof, Oh, I'm sorry, let me help!" The boy then scan the ground to see if he had dropped anything.

"Where's lunch?" A familiar voice asked. Watanuki's eye twitched, looking up at the guy he had been thinking about all day. _'Wait a minute! Why the hell am I nervous?!' _

"You'll get it at lunch. idiot, and stop walking into me!"

"You're the one that wasn't paying attention, idiot. Besides it is lunch time." Doumeki smirked and Watanuki looked over the others shoulder at the school clock. School was almost over and he hadn't even noticed. Growling the shorter boy lead the way to their groupds usual spot. Himiwari already there eating her own bento.

"Himiwari-chan, how wonderful it is to see you again!" Hearts appeared out of nowhere and the glasses wearing boy twirled around the pig-tailed girl. Doumeki swaatted away the hearts floating around.

"Watanuki-kun, Doumeki-kun! The two of you were late, so I started on my lunch, sorry." Tanpopo chirped happily on her shoulder.

"It's alright, I would have been on time if Doumeki hadn't bumped into me."

"You hit me." Somehow Doumeki had taken his lunch from the other and had already eaten about a quarter of the meal.The three friends ate together, Himiwari leaving early, saying something about introducing herself to a new teacher cause she was on student council. Doumeki finished his and was eyeing the other boys' food. Watanuki kept thinking that he was in an awkward situation. He took a deep breath, it was now or never.

"So, about yesterday...why did you hug me?"

"Does it matter?"

"I-I guess not." _'Damn, he should have said that it really did matter, because you don't just go and hug people.'_

"Are you going to eat the rest of that?" Doumeki pointed a chopstick at Watanuki's food.

"Is that all you think about?!"

"No, I think about alot of things." Amber eyes stared at mis-matched ones.Watanuki looked away.

"Whatever, I have to go to Yuuko's today."

"I'll walk with you."

"It's fine, I'm not a girl that you have to escort everywhere!" Watanuki was angry, though he didn't understand why, he stood up took the empty bento box from the others' hands' and stormed away in the direction of Yuuko's shop. Doumeki stared at the retreating back, sighing in defeat.

* * *

He arrived at Yuuko's, anger subsided a little as he prepared a meal for the witch and manjuu. Spreading a tray in front of the two, he left to clean when Yuuko stopped him.

"Watanuki-kun, come and tell ua of your day off!"

"There's nothing to talk about I went home, that's all."

"Your blush says otherwise, now come and tell Moko-chan and Yuuko-san all sbout it." The dark haired woman patted the couch, encouraging the boy to sit beside her.

"Nothing happened, Doumeki came over, I made food and he made us tea, to thank me for helping him sweep the other day."

"That was nice of Doumeki-kun, don't you think so?"

"I guess."

"Now, it's time for some more sake!"

"No, some whine!" cheered Larg, as the manjuu raised a bottle in his paw. Watanuki yelled about drunkards and storm out of the room. Yuuko turned solemn, Larg looking up at her.

"Will he be okay?" Asked the black Mokona, brows knitted together in a frown.

"If he realizes what's in front of him, he will, hopefully he won't have to learn it the hard way." The Space-Time witch took another drink of sake, patting Mokona on the head.

* * *

"Hello class, I'm Ichiro, and it seems that I'll be your substitute science teacher for a few weeks or at least until your actual teacher stops coughing up blood...anyways, I'm sure will get to know each other alot better."

After a rather interesting class, with the new teacher checking to if any of the students needed help and invading a little too much personal space, Watanuki meet up with his friends for lunch. The three sat and talked about how odd their new teacher was, Watanuki fawned over Himiwari and Doumeki glanced at the others antics between bites.

* * *

Watanuki was starting to get more annoyed by the minute, somone would not stop staring at him, and he was pretty sure he didnt have anything on him, or something stuck to him. It was probably Doumeki wanting more food.and he was pretty sure he didnt have anything on him, or something stuck to him. He inhaled and counted to ten.

"Bastard stop staring at me!"

"My, my, you have a potty mouth!" Ichiro-sensei smiled at the flustered boy.

"I-I'm so sorry Mihara-sensei, I thought you were someone else!" Watanuki was mortified as he bowed deeply _'Doumeki's going to pay for this, if he wasn't acting so weird lately Inever would have thought it was him staring at me!' _

"Was there anything you needed to ask me Mihara-sensei?"

"No I just saw one of my students by themselves and as a teacher I worry about the welfare of my students."

"Thank you?" Ichiro then proceeded to pat his student on the head.

"Oi" A familar voice caused an increasingly uncomfortable Watanuki to turn his head.

"You!" Watanuki leapt to throttle the other boy when said teen grabbed his elbow and began dragging him away from Ichiro's pats and smiles. Watanuki was trying to stop the other digging his heels in the ground. They were already outside of school and were going in the direction of Watanuki's apartment.

"Let go, why the hell did you do that?!"

"You wanted to be molested by the new teacher?" Watanuki paled, Doumeki even seemed angry.

"That's not...you don't just drag people...shut up." He looked ahead, Doumeki's larger hand still clutching his arm, and walking briskly. Watanuki could see the top of his apartment complex.

"Why are we here? I have to go to Yuuko's idiot!"

"Shut up." Shock was apparent on the smaller teens face. Doumeki was mad, but at what, he had no idea. Watanuki unlocked his automatically unlocked his door, worried about the others mood. Doumeki stood in the small living room, arms crossed.

"What's wrong with you?"

"It's nothing."

"Fine, if you won't answer me, I guess I don't care." Watanuki turned to go to the kitchen away from Doumeki.

"I don't like that teacher." Watanuki turned, eyes wide. Did Doumeki actually answer him?!

"Why?" The shorter teen turned facing his friend. Doumeki walked past him reaching for the door.

"Hey, you could at least answer me!" Doumeki's turned his head and smirked, Watanuki blushed.

"You really want to know?" He was now facing the smaller boy, the door opened slightly.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't, loser." It happened so quickly that Watanuki wasn't even sure it had happened at all. Doumeki had just kissed him on the cheek. The archer left sayong something about sherbert for tomorrow's lunch.

Watanuki placed a hand on his cheek, beat red and shocked beyond all belief. The click of the door shutting snapped him out of his stupor. _'What the hell, did...did Doumeki just kiss me and why didn't that bother me as much as it should?' _

"That's it, I'm going to bed, I'll just have to work twice as much for Yuuko tomorrow."

Doumeki meanwhile was smirking, hoping that the idiot would finally realize how he felt. Though now he would have to keep an eye on that teacher as well as watch out for a lecture from Watanuki. Walking home he realized after thinking back on the others face when he had kissed him, he could handle a headache for a few hours. Especially if it led to him getting a chance at another kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Saving A Moment

**Author:**Tsubasa-fan Youkohieifan(LJ)

**Warnings:**Yaoi, lemons later on, language, spoilers for recent chapters.

**Pairings**:Doumeki/Watanuki, others

**Rating:**PG-13, M eventually

This was it, Watanuki was at school, now he just had to get to class and hope Doumeki didn't show or he wouldn't sit near him. As he sat waiting for class to begin, the ghost-magnet began thinking on how exactly he was going to handle this. The shock of Doumeki liking him had worn off with a not very good night's sleep. Now the other was nervous about what that, and the fact he didn't hate Doumeki for it, meant.

He had thought about it last night, racking his brain at the possibilty of the other liking him. In truth he didn't really mind it, especially when he remembered all the things the other had done for him, That fortune tellers words

_'Could it mean that I like the bastard?!' _His hands clutched his head as he reeled from that train of thought, mouth opened as though he were about to scream in pure and utter terror.

While other students looked at their fellow classmates with confusion, another classmate had seen the other throw fits before so he put a hand on a thin shoulder and shook, Finally noticing he was moving, he lowered his arms realizing were he was, he looked up to see the reason behind his horrified expression.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!! Y-you what are you doing!"

"Shaking some sense into you, idiot." Watanuki slapped his the offending hand away, blushing. Everyone elsed had already ignored the two, used to Watanuki's antics. Doumeki took this chance to lower his head next to the others ear.

"I need to talk to you at lunch." Watanuki didn't know what to say, so he nodded deafly.

* * *

Where was Himiwari when he needed her most? Damn it it was lunch time alreday and he could see Doumeki walking towards him. _'Oh shit, what am I gonna do, what am I gonna do?!'_ Doumeki sat beside his friend awaiting his lunch, and after a few minutes, he held out his hand. 

"What?"

"Food."

"Bastard, is food all you think about?!" A bento was shoved at him hitting in the chest, he opened and began eating. Watanuki, watching the other, slowly reached for his own. Thoughts flowed through both teens heads, not sure of what to do or say, so they remained quiet. It wasn't until Doumeki finished that either of them spoke.

"Watanuki." Said boy, stopped in lifting his chopsticks to his mouth, to look at the other. Doumeki took this as a sign to continue.

"Yesterday, I'm glad that I kissed you." The archer was just as blunt as ever, even when it was something as life changing as this.

"W-what?" was barely heard from the other.

"I figured out awhile ago that I like you, and wanted you to know, does it bother you?" Doumeki was turned looking at the other now, gauging his reaction. Silence was either a good thing or the calm before the storm, just in case his hands were ready to cover his ears.

"W-why, why do you...uh, like me?" His food lay forgotten beside him, and if this wasn't so important the archer would have stolen some of it. Doumeki scooted closer.

"Isn't it obvious."

"Not really...explain."

"I don't know, myself, I just know that I do." Doumeki was inchig his way closer, luckily Watanuki hadn't noticed yet.

"Watanuki?"

"Yes." He turned several shades darker s he finally noticed how close the other was.

"Do you like me?" A few words had the kind teen reeling. He had figured out earlier. much to his despair, that he actually might like the idiot. This kiss wasn't so bad and the archers smile, Watanuki felt butterflies when he thought about it. Doumeki was looking at him, his eyes only slightly larger.

"I-I guess, maybe?" Doumeki smirked and closed the gap between him and Watanuki, placing a chaste kiss on the corner of the teens lips.

"Idiot!"

"So does this mean we're going out?" Doumeki was beaming on the inside, but he just kept his usual smirk. Not getting an answer he conitnued.

"I have practice today, once I'm done I'll walk you home."

"Don't tell me what to do, you jerk!" Watanuki stood ready to yell at his new boyfriend, the thought made him blush and cringe slightly at the same time.

Doumeki reached for the others hand, holding it as if at any moment Watanuki would pull away, and screech at him. An eep was heard from the shorter's lips as he muttered a 'fine'. The star archer released his grip as Watanuki handed him the rest of his bento. Doumeki decided to walk closely by the others side to the practice field, eating on the way. After they had left a bush rattled as Ichiro spilled out, his glasses glinting in the sunlight, a grin plastered on his face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Practice was over and Doumeki was walking Watanuki home. They reached his apartment, taking off his shoes Watanuki sat down on the couch, the archer soon followed. He sarted to fidget, hands clutching at the fabric of his pants, not knowing what to do. A large hand covered his holding it.

"Do you have to go to Yuuko's tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I have to do house work for her, and she might have a job for me, why?"

"I wanted to take you out." Watanuki looked up at this, he turned his hand and laced his fingers with the archers larger ones.

"You mean like on a date?" His heart began to flutter, he could never remember possessing such a warm feeling for anyone, even Himiwari. Maybe he really did like Doumeki alot. The other just kept surprising him.

"I'll meet you outside Yuuko's tomorrow, if it's not too late, we'll go somewhere."

"I'd like that." Watanuki leaned to his side, head hitting the others shoulder, he smiled. Doumeki looked down at the top of black hair, a small smile crept it's way to his face. He placed his head on the soft hair, his arm wrapping around the small frame, hand still laced with Watanuki's. Maybe this is what his grandfather meant about him being happy.

After a time, they parted Watanuki lifting to get them refreshments, Doumeki held the others hand pulling the standing boy closer, giving him a peck on the cheek. Another blush, and the teen left. Watanuki smiled while he made melon buns, thinking he could enjoy this whole 'dating Doumeki' thing.

Meanwhile in the living room, Doumeki sat staring off into space. He stirred when a sweet aroma filled his nose. He made his way to the kitchen, staring at Watanuki. Said teen was wearing an apron, a flour covered hand resting on his hip.

"Oi." Watanuki turned, smiling at the other teen.

"It's almost ready." Doumeki noticed the flour streaked across Watanuki's forehead and stepped closer, wiping off the offending ingredient and giving the now clean brow a kiss.

This earned him a blush. Doumeki was surprised at how nice he was being treated, though he chalked it up to the newness of it all. Tomorrow everything would probably be back to normal, so he treasured his time alone with his new boyfriend.

Watanuki turned back to the oven, checking on their food. The archer wrapped his arms around the others waist, resting his forehead against the back of Watanuki's head.

"Stop that, you're going to make me burn the melon buns!" This only made Doumeki tighten his grip. Small hands finally, were able to pry apart Doumekis grasp, just in time to save his food.

"Now go, I'll bring the food in." He turned, pushing the archers chest, trying to get him to head to the living room.

"I'll help." That stopped the pushing, but a tray with a kettle of tea and cups were placed in his hands.

* * *

They finished their meal and Watanuki mostly carried on a light conversation, Doumeki adding to it every now and then. It was getting late now and as much as Doumeki hated to admit, he had to leave. Watanuki noticed the time too and fidgeted. 

"It's late, my parents will wonder were I am." He sighed and stood up making his way to the apartment door, Watanuki close behind. They stood at the open door, memories of the last time they stood here caused the smaller to blush.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow." He was pulled into another hug, and kissed. He returned the kiss, Doumeki's tongue lapped at the others lips asking for entrance. Watanuki parted his lips, nervous about his first actual kiss. Sparks flew as their tongues touched, Doumeki dominating the kiss until they had to part, both gasping for air.

Watanuki was released from the hug, as his Doumeki pecked his boyfriend on swollen lips. Thats when he noticed the door was open and that any of his neighbors could have seen them.

"Idiot, don't leave the door open, anyone could have seen!" Huh, that didn't last long, so Doumeki did something only he would do, annoy Watanuki. He kissed the others flushed cheek and walked away, leaving the other shaking a fist at him and calling him not so nice names.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Saving A Moment

**Author:**Tsubasa-fan Youkohieifan(LJ)

**Warnings:**Yaoi, lemons later on, language, spoilers for recent chapters.

**Pairings**:Doumeki/Watanuki, others

**Rating:**PG-13, M eventually

* * *

"There, now everythings ready." It was early the next morning, Watanuki had just finished preparing his and Doumeki's bento and was on his way to school. Rounding the corner of the apartment complex he was met by Doumeki, who was leaning against a wall.

"D-doumeki, what are you doing here?"

"Walking with you to school." Watanuki blushed at this. He really did enjoy this side of the other.

"I am your boyfriend after all, I need to make sure that everyone knows." Then again, he wasn't so sure.

"What?! There's no way we can tell everyone, I'm already weird enough and you have your reputation."

"When has that ever bothered me?" The taller grabbed the other's smaller hand, his other hand holding his bag. The walk to school was embarassing, but luckily for Watanuki there was hardly anyone there.

"Argh, let go you idiot!" He was trying to pry his fingers for them others iron grip and failing miserably.

"On one condition." Watanuki didn't like the sound of that, he stopped struggling and look up into amber eyes.

"What's that."

"A kiss."

"No way in hell!" Watanuki threw his arm up to block any advances.

"Then I'll just hold your hand the entire day."

"You wouldn't dare." Mismatched eyes glared, only to be met with an unaffected gaze. It was then he weighed his options, on one hand Doumeki probably would keep his threat; on the other Watanuki could just kiss him and get it over with before anyone saw.

"Fine, bastard!" He had meant it to be a light kiss, but his newly acquired boyfriend had other ideas. Doumeki held his wrist and kissed him deeply. Watanuki managed to push the other off him, right before a group of students rounded the corner. He meekily walked into the classroom and took his seat, laying his head in his arms. As they walked into the room, Ichiro-sensei tucked a camera into his pocket, smiling lechorously, and opened the door ready to begin his day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doumeki had walked him to Yyuuko's were he demanded yet another public display of affection from Watanuki. The smaller of the two swatted at him, as Doumeki reminded him that he would come meet him after he was done for their date.

"I know, I know, just go so I can get to work!" He ran into the shop before the archer could catch him in a liplock again. He slammed the doorand leaned against itt trying to will his blush away and calm himself. He prayed Yuuko hadn't seen Doumeki trying to make out with him.

"Oh, Watanuki-chan!" Why, why was he so unlucky! He reluctantly pushed himslef from the door and made his way towards his boss' voice.She was sitting there in one of her more elaborate kimonos, smoking and looking at him with a huge grin.

"Watanuki, did my eyes decieve me or were you just kissing Doumeki-kun?" Gloom hung over his head. She had seen, the jerk was going to pay.

"Uh...yes."

'I knew it, now I have to add another to my collection!"

"Collection?" The witch turned, ignoring him.

"That reminds me I need to tell Mokona to film Kurogane and Fai one of these days." She grabbed her chin in a thoughful manner, calculating.

"Watanuki's all grown up, soon he'll be leaving the nest." Mokona started crying, pulling a handkerchef from nowhere, Yuuko joining in.

"I don't even live here!" He flapped his arms as emphasis.

"We should celebrate, we'll through a party and I'll need to tell everyone the good news!"

"You will NOT, we've agreed that we won't tell anyone until we're ready!" The two alcoholics pouted, they would have to wait to tell everyone about Watanuki's love life later. Fai-san would appreciate it.

"Fine, meanie, but tomorrow Mokona and I want strawberry sherbert." Mokona crossed its' stubby arms, and Yuuko nodded sternly.

"Both of you just shut up!"

* * *

Yuuko was even worse than usual, and it was just going to go downhill from here, now that she knew about him and Doumeki. Speaking of which he had just stepped out of the shop when he noticed Doumeki standed with his back turned to him.

"Hey, idiot don't just stand there all day!" He was met with a pair of half-lidded eyes.

"Let's go, I'm hungry." Watanuki stuffed his hands into his pockets, not wanting to give the two perverts back at the shop the satisfaction of seeing Doumeki hold his hand. The two made their way down the street, walking until the came across several shops and stores. Doumeki stopped, Watanuki almost walking past him, in front of an ice cream parlor.

"What are we doing here?"

"I'm hungry."

"Ice cream's not real food, idiot." Watanuki refrained from yelling, he got enough stares because of it already. But his fatal mistake was taking a hand out to point at the parlor, because once he did, Doumeki swooped in and took hold of his pale hand, and dragged his unwilling boyfriend in.

"Then you'll just have to cook for me." That shut him up, with an embrassed seer in hand, Doumeki found a booth and sat. Watanuki sitting across from him, head lowered in embarassment.

A bright eyed girl came bouncing up to them, her dark hair frame her heart shaped face. Pen and pad out and ready to take their orders.

"Can I get you anything?" She stared at Doumeki, just like his fangirls at school. He didn't notice instead looking ahead at Watanuki who had now recovered from his blushing. The glasses wearing boy was looking aside, ignoring the others gaze.

"A parfait." She wrote it down, and as if it pained her to take her eyes off the teen, she turned to Watanuki and asked the same.

"Uh, a vanilla strawberry milkshake." She turned towards Doumeki, writting down the order and smiled at the archer, winking as she left.

"Hey."

"My name's not 'hey', it's Watanuki-sama to you." He finally looked at the other, glaring.

"So, you don't like the date so far?" Doumeki smirked and if he knew it wouldn't cause a scene, and cause damage to his being, he would have put his hand on the others knee. Instead he settled for a smirk.

"It's not that." The archer raised an eyebrow at this. It caused Watanuki to elaborate. "Uh, I mean..I only eat homemade food."

"After we finish here, we'll go somewhere else." Soon the waitress returrned, placing their desserts in front of them. She winked again at Doumeki before she left giving him a slip of paper, and he saw, from the corner of his eye, the seer glare slightly at the brunette. It gave him an idea.

"Jealous?"

"Over you, pfft, why would I be jealous over an oaf like you?" He spat, and while he was about ready to yell at the idiot, a spoon was shoved down his throat. Watanuki immediately stopped choking and sputtering, clutching his throat with both hands.

"Why, would you do that?" He said in a choked gasp. He raised his own spoon, filled with vanilla icecream and was about ready to cram it don the others smug trap, when his wrist was grabbed and Doumeki was eating the offered ice cream.

"It's good."

"J-just hurry up and eat, so we can go."

They finished quickly, and when Doumeki scooted from the booth to stand, he grabbed Watanuki's hand and walked calmly by their waitress who was shocked that her prince charming was taken. She became angry when Doumeki took the paper, which held her phone number, and placed it on the tray she held.

By the time they had left the parlor, it was already evening. They walked hand in hand down the street, Watanuki was self conscious, Doumeki just didn't care. Packs of girls giggled at the two. It took a few moments for Watanuki to realize where they were going. The archer, it seemed, was walking him home.

"Do you want to go in, I...could make us some tea." He looked up at the other, yet another blush creeping its' way onto his face.

"I can't, I have to go home. Have a good time?"

"As good a time I can have when it's with you." He fished his keys out of his pocket. Doumeki, lifted the others chin gazing into blue and amber eyes.

"Doumeki?"

"You can call me Shizuka you know." The mis-matched eyes broke their gaze.

"Shizuka." The name sounded foreign on his tongue. He blushed at the fact that Doumeki still held his face, that amber eyes still bore into him. He looked back up seeing a ghost of a smile on the archers' face.

Then, Doumeki kissed him. He could never grow tired of this, he was happy to stand here for a while longer, he even wrapped his arms around the tallers neck. Doumeki was surprised, to say the least, but he wasn't complaining. He deepened the kiss, loving the mewling sounds that came from the boy he was currently kissing. They broke apart, and once they regained their breath, Watanuki pulled the other downward to his waiting lips.

Finally after another drawn out kiss, they parted. Watanuki unwrapping his arms from his boyfriends neck. "I'll walk with you to school tomorrow." The archer turned to walk away back home.

"S-shizuka, thanks." That got his attention. He smirked as he watched the other.

"I wanted to, you're a good enough reason." Doumeki just knew how to push his buttons.

"Oh, uh, wait here for a second!" Watanuki slammed his door open, running in. Doumeki leaned to his side looking through the doorway, trying to see what had caused the other to run. Watanuki returned a few minutes later, something in his hands. He shoved the box at his boyfriend, who lifted the cover to find food inside.

"It's only leftovers, but you'll eat pretty much anything, so..." He shuffled his feet.

"Why are you giving me leftovers?"

"Earlier today, you sad you were hungry, but we never stopped to actually eat anywhere."

"I owe you some food then." Watanuki whispered his name, he could get used to the other calling him Shizuka.

"Whatever, jerk.and don't expect me to call you that from now on!" The archer ducked, missing the open hand that was aimed for his head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Saving A Moment

**Author:**Tsubasa-fan Youkohieifan(LJ)

**Warnings:**Yaoi, lemons later on, language, spoilers for recent chapters.

**Pairings**:Doumeki/Watanuki, others

**Rating:**PG-13, M eventually

School was awkward to say the least. He couldn't even look Doumeki in the eyes, even if they were dating now. Himiwari thought it was cute, and he would have fawned over her, but he was just too embrassed being around the taller boy. He had even saw Mihara sensei hiding in some bushes, he glasses glinting in the sunlight, watching the girls play volleyball, come to think of it, he thouhgt he saw something shiny while he was walking down the street towards Yuuko's.

Entering the shop, he immediately went to prepare lunch. Food in hand he entered Yuuko's living room from the door he heard her speaking, probably to another client._ 'Well then, until next time! Bye Moko-chan, and don't let that brute bother you!'_

The Dimension Witch turned smiling at her employee. "Yay, Watanuki's here with food!"

"Were you talking to Syaoran-kun's group?"

"Why yes, Kurogane is such a meanie to Mokona." She said taking a bite of the yakitori.

"How are they doing, nothing wrong I hope." Watanuki sat beside his boss pouring tea for them.

"Wonderful news actually, though Ninja-san might not want me to tell, but Fai-san is having a baby!"

Watanuki's eyes bulged, choking on his tea. He stared, mouth agape as Yuuko laughed. "What?! How, I thought Fai-san was a guy!"

"Fai-san is male, but he came across a life bearing potion. Why are you so flushed, I thought you knew Ninja-san and Mage-san were an item?" Watanuki blushed darker, thinking about the two. He was happy for them because they were good friends, especially after all they had went through in the dream world. He would have to congratulate them sometime.

"Life-bearing potion?"

"It's made from the fruit of the life bearing tree, it's a rare tree that bares a special fruit. If someone eats or drinks one of the fruits, it grants whoever drinks it the ability to bare children. It is good that they have it, many paths will cross because of it."

"Why is that, Yuuko?"

"Time will tell, now, some drinks!"

"Chop, chop, Watanuki!" Clapped Mokona.

* * *

After lunch, he left to clean up, it seemed the shop was a dust magnet, there was always something else to clean. He was in the closet trying to reach for a the feather duster when a hand reached out taking it. Turning he saw none other than Doumeki standing close beside him.

"Wah! I thought I told you, asshole, to stop sneeking up on me!"

"If you'd get your head out of the clouds you might be able to hear me coming." Watanuki growled at his boyfriend. He made a grab for the duster but Doumeki held it out of reach, holding it above his head.

"Give me that, you jerk!"

"Give me a kiss and I will."

"Never!"

"Then, you won't be getting this back." He smirked and Watanuki shook his fists, ready to attack. He was grabbed by the collar of his uniform, and pulled into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around the smaller frame of Watanuki and was about to deepen the kiss when the other pushed away from him.

"Now, give me that duster so I can finish cleaning." Doumeki relinquished the object and left the closet, seeing a smiling Yuuko outside. He sat beside the witch and enjoyed some tea and snacks.

* * *

Watanuki finished for the day and Doumeki followed him home. Once there he collapsed on the couch, to tired to deal with Doumeki. Said teen, lifted the others thin legs and sat down, placing the long legs across his lap. Watanuki lifted himself on his elbows.

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting." Watanuki would have screamed but he was too tired. Instead he opted for kicking Doumeki. He heard a grunt and smiled._ 'That'll teach the idiot.' _What he didn't expect was feeling the other to push his legs off. He lifted himself on his arms and looked. Doumeki was hunched over, a grimace on his face.

"Hey, why'd you shove my legs off you?!" Doumeki stared at him.

"Get me some ice, and a dish towel."

"That's why you did that, so I could get you something. Do I look like your maid?!"

"Watanuki. Ice. Dish towel. Now." He was being yelled at, he got up and got the ice, his feelings hurt. Handing Doumeki the cup, he watched the taller teen. He was immediately embarassed. Doumeki placed the ice in the towel and placed it in his lap.

"W-when I kicked you, I..."

"You kicked me in the groin." He sat down beside his boyfriend.

"Uhm, are you okay...I mean, can I get you anything?" Watanuki went into mother hen mode, running about, panicked, checking the archers vital signs every few minutes.

"Watanuki, just sit down." Watanuki sat fidgeting, he felt terrible. He couldn't imagine how badly that had hurt. A few minutes passed in silence, Watanuki looked up as he saw the archer move. He felt terrible for hurting the other. Doumeki wrapped an arm around the smaller teen, Watanuki wrapped his arms around the others waist, placing his head on the others chest.

"I'm sorry for being mean to you."

"N-no, I hurt you, I should apologize!" Doumeki, still moving a little stiffly, laid down on the couch, bringing Watanuki to lay on top of him.

"You can always make it up to me."

"Pervert." He was pushing himself off Doumeki when he found arms securing him in place.

"You're the one thinking dirty." The seer buried his head further in the archers chest, trying to hide his blush. A muffled 'liar' reached Doumeki's ears, he took an hand and lifted his boyfriends face, kissing him lightly.

They broke apart. "Shizuka." Doumeki lifted his head again and recaptured his most precious persons' lips. This time the kiss was much deeper and lasted until the lungs burned from lack of oxygen. Though Doumeki had to admit he really shouldn't continue making out with his pretty boyfriend or else he'd be in more pain. With that train of thought he broke apart, after another kiss.

It was then that the archer noticed Watanuki yawn and told the other to sleep. Watanuki gave the teen below him another quick kiss and made himself comfortable. Doumeki drifted off soon after, his nose buried in dark hair.

* * *

Doumeki's eyes' twitched, light was shining on them. He opened a blurly eye to see light pouring through the apartment window. He tried to lift himself up, but a heavy weight was keeping him pinned. Checking his surroundings, he remebered where he was. The light outside was from a nearby street light, he turned to look for a clock. Now he was fully awake, and all he could do was look at Watanuki's sleeping face.

Doumeki, had not moved in what seemed like hours, but was probably fifteen minutes. His hand reached to stroke through the seers' hair, loving the way Watanukii looked as he slept. His other hand shifted the smallers' head, kissing his face lightly.

Watanuki was stirring, he had felt something touching his face. His brow furrowed when he realized that it wasn't a dream and when he opened an amber eye, slightly, revealing the archer kissing him. His breath hitched and a warm feeling rushed over him as he was showered with kisses.

He opened both eyes to look at the other. Doumeki had stopped and was looking into mis-matched eyes.

"Your awake."

"You woke me up." Watanuki lifted himself up off of the tallers' chest, stretching his arms above his head. Doumeki now lifted himself up on his elbows, smirking. Watanuki glanced around noticing that it was dark out.

"What time is it?"

"I couldn't find a clock, so I don't know." The glasses' wearing boy, blushed as he noticed he was practically sitting in his boyfriend's lap. He jumped up and walked to his bedroom. The alarm clock said it was 7:38, he hadn't even started preparing tomorrow's bentos' and he hadn't even made dinner for himself yet.

Doumeki was sitting up when he returned. "It's almost eight, you need to go home, and I need to start on our lunches!"

"Do you have a phone?" Watanuki pointed at the table next to the couch. Doumeki grabbed the phone and called home. The seer had rushed towards the kitchen, with no time to waste.

* * *

Watanuki came back from the kitchen, around two hours later, in his hands were a tray of snacks and drinks. It was too late to eat an actual meal and he didn't want Doumeki to starve, at least not at the moment. The archer was patiently awaiting his boyfriends return.

"Did you talk to your parents?"

"My mom said I should stay over night, if it wasn't too much trouble." Watanuki sprayed Doumeki with the tea he had just taken a drink of. The seer was gaping at the other teen, gaping like a fish.

"W-what...no way, you just made that up!"

"You could always call, and see for yourself." Bastard knew he wasn't going to do that. So Watanuki did the next best thing, aside from breaking the archers legs, he left to his room. Returning with a pillow and blanket, he dropped the blanket over Doumeki's head and as the older teen was removing the blanket, he was met with a face full of pillow.

"Take that, you prick!"

"Where am I sleeping?"

"The couch of course, now take off your uniform, and I'll try and find a shirt for you to sleep in." Watanuki left again, muttering about perverted giants. Doumeki smirked, comtemplating if he should push the others buttons, and when he remembered that he had been kicked in the groin and yelled at repeatedly, he decided his boyfriend deserved it.

"AHH, what are you doing naked on my couch!?" Watanuki dropped the shirt he had found and had his arms up covering his face.

"I have boxers on, and besides you told me to take my uniform off." He threw the white t-shirt at Doumeki, who in turn caught it and pulled the snug shirt over his head.

"I thought you would have some decency to at least put the blanket over you, pervert!?"

"You really shouldn't yell, what will your neighbors think?" The other boy froze, and he paled, thinking of how loudly he had been yelling.

"Just go to sleep!" The seer hissed at his boyfriend.

"But we've only been awake for a few hours, and you just brought food."

"I don't care!" Doumeki began eating. Watanuki giving up sat beside the other, trying to think of something to say. After a few minutes of silence he remembered what Yuuko-san had told him earlier today.

"Doumeki."

"What?"

"Yuuko-san heard from Syaoran-kun and the others today, they had some really good news."

"What was it?"

"It seems that Fai-san and Kurogane-san are going to become parents, isn't that wonderful." The archer noticed the soft smile and the far off look that his boyfriend held.

"I thought they were together."

"They are, Fai-san drank of potion that made him able to carry a baby. It was a surprise to both of them from what Yuuko told me, especially Kurogane-san."

"Would you like to have kids, Watanuki?"

"Uh, I don't know, I've never really thought about it, and in any case I'm stuck with you so it doesn't really matter." Watanuki realized how harsh his words had sounded.he turned to see a comptemplative Doumeki.

"Listen I didn't mean it to sound like that, honestly, I'd rather be with you then have a kid." The seer felt as if he was jusy digging himself in deeper.

"When will the baby arrive?"

"I don't know, why?"

"We'll have to congratulate them." The rest of the nigt was spent talking about their world hopping friends, enjoying Watanuki's food and each others company. Doumeki, albeit reluctantly, settled down for the night on the couch. Watanuki left for his room complaining about having to clean the archers clothes for tomorrow and that Doumeki owed him for his generousity.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Saving A Moment

Author:Tsubasa-fan Youkohieifan(LJ)

Warnings:Yaoi, lemons later on, language

Pairings:Doumeki/Watanuki, others

Rating:PG-13, M eventually

A bell ringing alerted the store that he was here, Watanuki immediately walked towards the medicine aisle. _'Damn those drunks!' _Doumeki was with him today, running errands for Yuuko across the city. They still had to pick up groceries, dry cleaning, and a few other things.

_'At least it's not some random life-threatening job, were everything and the grandmother is trying to eat me.'_ Reasoned the ghost magnet.

"Watanuki-kun, here to get more hangover medicine?" The light haired employee asked.

"Kazahaya-san, it's nice to see you again, and yes she had alot to drink last night, as usual." Kazahaya then noticed Doumeki standing next to his friend.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself, I'm Kazahaya Kudo." The brunette smiled happily at the expessionless teen. Watanuki noticed that Kazahaya-san was getting embrassed at Doumeki's lack of a greeting.

"Don't mind him, his name is Doumeki Shizuka." Watanuki turned to glare at his boyfriend, silently threatening the other.

"N-no, it's okay, actually he reminds me of-"

"Hey, Kakei said to shelf those boxes that arrived today." Rikuo walked up behind the two short teens, scaring them both. Doumeki just stared.

"Rikou, you idiot, don't scare me like that!" Watanuki sweat dropped, and smiled. Watanuki then looked between Rikuo and Doumeki, the similarities between the two were scary. He shivered at the thought of two Doumeki's.

The two dark haired teens had nodded in acknowledgement, and looked at the other two, with bored expressions.

Kazahaya, after saying goodbye to his friend and Doumeki, stomped off with Rikou, who noddedat the two, following him to the back room.Watanuki grabbed two boxes of medicine and made his way to the counter where a extremely tall man sat, he seemed to be asleep, but Watanuki couldn't tell due to the sunglasses the man wore.

"Uh, excuse me." A hand grabbed Watanuki's wrist, causing said boy to scream. Doumeki looked on amused.

"Hello there, I'm Saiga, so Yuuko-san's been drinking too much again, haha."

"Y-yes." Watanuki payed for the medicine and handed the bag to his boyfriend, but before heading out the door, he took an envelope from his pocket.

"I almost forgot, Saiga-san, could you give this to Kakei, it's from Yuuko."

"A note for me?" Kakei had emerged from the back room, Saiga smiled lecherously at the shop owner.

"Yes, Yuuko said it was important."

"I'll be sure to read it, give her my thanks." Saiga wrapped an arm around Kakei as the latter opened the letter reading it's contents, though he did wave goodbye as the two left. They continued down the street until Doumekii spoke up.

"You know those two are dating." Watanuki looked confused up at the archer.

"Who are you talking about, Saiga-san and Kakei-san?"

"That's obvious that they're a couple. I mean your friend Kazahaya and Rikou, couldn't you tell."

"That's not true, Kazahaya is always complaining about Rikou."

"That doesn't sound familiar to you in the least?" Watanuki thought about and realized the other teen was right, they acted just like Rikou and Kazahaya. Maybe Doumeki was right.

"You have a point."

"I know."

"Why you arrogant bastard!"

* * *

It was late in the afternoon, when they returned to Yuuko's, and because of the approaching night, the spirits and ghosts that plagued the young seer were out in abundance. Any other time Watanuki would have ran for his life back to the safety of his apartment and the wards that protected him there, but he was lucky. Doumeki stayed behind with him at the Witch's shop, keeping an eye on his boyfriend, ready to shoot an arrow through anything that dared harm his Watanuki.

When they had returned, they had told the witch Kakei's words, while Yuuko had updated them on Fai's pregnancy, it seems that the group had landed in some desert world and that the blonde was just now beginning to show. The Time-space witch had delighted in telling the teens about the news, saying how she would be a grandmother. They left the woman to her cheerfulness.

The heat of summer was almost over and the nights were getting cooler, soon it would be fall. The shorters breath could just barely be seen in the night air. They walked down the street, a large hand covering smaller ones, keeping them warm. The couple walked like this all the way towards Watanuki's apartment. When they reached his door the archer lifted the now warm hands and kissed them lightly, this small romantic gesture earned him a smile and a chaste kiss.

"Watanuki."

"Yes?"

"After school can you come over to the shrine?"

"What for?"

"No reason." It was best the shorter teen didn't know for the time being, though he knew this wouldn't be good for his hearing in the near future.

"Ok then, I'll see you tomorrow." Watanuki leaned forward again, giving his boyfriend another kiss, turned and left. Doumeki made his way back home, thinking of how everything would play out tomorrow.

Watanuki laid in bed pondering Doumeki's words. _'I wonder what he has planned...' _He was lulled to sleep with images of his boyfriend running through his mind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Saving A Moment

**Author:**Tsubasa-fan Youkohieifan(LJ)

**Warnings:**Yaoi, lemons later on, language, spoilers for recent chapters.

**Pairings**:Doumeki/Watanuki, others

**Rating:**PG-13, M eventually

* * *

It was the last class of the day. Mihara-sensei had paired them up into groups, Watanuki was taking notes as Doumeki stared at the open science book.

"Now class, if you'll take the blue vile and mix with the green, we can then go to step two." Mihara-sensei turned looking at his students, walking over to a table that needed help.Watanuki absent mindedly reached over in front of his boyfriend, grasping a vile and pouring it into the beaker. Doumeki looked up, just to see Watanuki pour the vile.

"Oi!" He grabbed the wrist too late.

"What the heck's wrong with you!" The seer jerked his hand away from the archer studying the neutral face.

"You mixed the wrong chemicals." They stopped arguing when the new mixture began smoking.

"Alright everyone, class is dismissed early today all of you can leave, it wouldn't be good to breathe these chemicals in."

"Mihara-sensei I'm so sorry, I should've been paying attention!" Watanuki was currently swinging his arms back and forth. Doumeki was standing behind him, holding both of their books.

"It alright Watanki-kun, now off you go, don't want you in the hospital."

* * *

"Bastard, why didn't you tell me I was putting in the wrong chemical!"

"Come on, we're going to the temple today."

"What, why?! I have work today!"

"I already asked Yuuko if you could miss and she said it was fine, but you owe her some melon bread."

"You idiot, why did you do that?!"

"Because you're coming with me." Doumeki grabbed his boyfriend's hand tugging him along. They arrived shortly to the Doumeki shrine, where Watanuki began fighting against his boyfriend's hold.

"Why do I have to go to your home?!"

"My family wanted to meet you, idiot."

"What, you told them about me?!"

"Yes, and don't worry they'll like you, they couldn't not like like you Watanuki."

"S-shizuka, I, what if I embarass myself...or, or...what if I..." The two stopped in front of the door, facing eachother. The archer held the door open, waiting for Watanuki to walk inside.

"Stop treating me like a girl, damnit!"

"You shouldn't shout, don't want to make a bad impression do you?" That smirk he hated made itself known on the archer's face. Watanuki would just have to get him back later.

Taking off their shoes, the two teens made their way towards the family room. The couple was met by an elder woman. She rose from her seat to smile at the two.

"Hello, I'm Shizuka's mother and you must be Watanuki-kun, he's told us alot about you. I'm glad we could finally meet."

"I-it's nice to meet you to Doumeki-san."

"Please, call me Risa, Watanuki-kun." She then motioned for them to sit, leaving to make tea. The ghost magnet turned to his boyfriend, looking him up and down as if he had an alien attached to his head. Doumeki raised an eyebrow at the others odd staring.

"What?"

"I just can't believe that woman is your mother, did you get dropped on your head or something when you were little?" Watanuki glared half heartedly as he pondered how such a nice woman could give birth to a tree, he almost felt sorry for her, but then realizd he was with said tree now and he would have internally cried for this if someone hadn't started talking to him.

"Your the Watanuki boy our Shizuka's so fond of?" Brown eyes met blue and amber eyes as an elderly woman stared at the teen. Watanuki imeediately stood up, bowing in front of the woman.

"Yes ma'm, it's a pleasure to meet you miss..."

"Call me Shino, I can sense you have strong spiritual powers and I understand you work for the Wish Granter." Shino stared assesing Watanuki, before her cold eyes turned warm and she smiled, just as lovely as RIsa had.

"Yes, I do odd jobs around her home."

"Mother, stop scaring Watanuki-kun and have some tea." Risa had arrived to see a sweating Watanuki being scrutinized by her mother-in-law.

"I just wanted to talk to the boy, honestly Risa." She took the offered cup.

"Why don't you tell us a little about yourself Watanuki-kun, Shizuka talks about you all the time, but I'd like to hear about you from you." Doumeki's mother smiled warmly, as Watanuki sat fidgeting slightly.

"W-what would you like to know, Risa-san?"

"I heard that you're a excellent cook and that you work."

"I don't know about how well I cook, but for my job I cook and clean." The two woman continued to interrogate Watanuki for another hour, Risa leaving from time to time to check on dinner.

To Watnuki, dinner that night was one of the most stressful things he had ever done, and he was shocked to hear Doumeki talk more than an sentence every few minutes. He brain was about to breal from hearing his byfriend show so much human emotions. It wasn't long until the sun had set and it was time for Watanuki to go.

Risa and Shino both hugged the glasses wearing teen as he stood at the front door, he had actually grown to like the two woman in the short time he had gotten to meet them.

"It was wonderful meeting you Risa-san, Shino-san."

"It was nice meeting you as well, you'll have to come visit again soon."

"I think it would be best for Doumeki to escort you home Watanuki-kun, your powers make you vulnerable at nightdon't they?" Shino stated as the young seer looked at her with wide eyes.

"How..did Doumeki tell you that?"

"No, all he told us was that you possesed powers and that the two of you did 'special' types of jobs for Yuuko-san. I have spiritual powers of my own, even though Shizuka gets his exorcising powers from Hiruka, he learned to use those powers with my help." She smiled as pride shone in her eyes, Doumeki sighed in embarassment.

The archer then began to put his hoes on, grabbing a coat from the nearby closet, he turned to Watanuki.

"Are you ready to go?" Doumeki handed Watanuki a jacket from the closet. The seer would have yelled at the archer for treating him like a girl again, but he didn't want to leave with a bad impression. Not to mention the coat he now wore was practically swallowing him alive. _'Must be one of Doumeki's coats.'_

"Don't they look so cute together, mother?" Risa giggled behind a small hand as Shino gazed at the two. Watanuki, hearing her words, whipped his head around, gaping like a fish.

"Oh, I guess we weren't suppose to let on that we knew you two were dating."

"We're fine with the two of you dating, your a good match for or Shizuka." The older woman stopped to look outside, as if sensing something, them turned her focus back to the blushing teen. "We'll talk about this some other time, it's getting late, the two of you should be off before it gets any colder,"

With that, Doumeki tugged Watanuki out the door into the front yard of the shrine. Walking out onto the street, the archer finally let his grip on the others arm weaken. They walked side by side, not talking until Domeki spoke up.

"So, what did you think?"

"First, you trick me into meeting your family, second I almost had a heart attack when I heard you actually speak and not just grunt and make noises. Third, I find out you talk about me all the time! An dlast but not least you didn't even tell me you told your mom and grandmother that we were dating!" The shorter teen had grabbed the others collar in his anger.

"You-" Watanuki then procedded to kiss the archer and after a few seconds released his hold on Doumeki, he then began walking again towards his apartment. The exorcist was still in the process of trying to figure out what just happened, but seeing the other walking away decided to file it away until later.

"Oi, wait up, I thought you were mad?"

"I am, but I'm more flattered I guess, just next time tell me what you have planned and when you tell somone we're dating, tell me so I don't look like an idiot!"

"It's a deal." Doumeki smiled and laced his fingers with Watanuki, the seer had to roll up the sleeves of the jacket a little, as they continued down the street.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Saving A Moment

**Author:**Tsubasa-fan Youkohieifan(LJ)

**Warnings:**Yaoi, lemons later on, language, spoilers for recent chapters.

**Pairings**:Doumeki/Watanuki, others

**Rating:**PG-13, M eventually

* * *

Today had to have been the most embrassing day in Watanuki's life. After school had let out and all of the were walking, his giant of a boyfriend had kissed in in front of Himiwari, and while said boyfriend was trying to suffocate him, Mihara-sensei popped out of bush screaming 'Ichi-chan go BOOM!'

He had nearly had a heart attack, then he nearly had a panic attack as Doumeki stopped kissing him to glare at the teacher. And now the seer was cleaning out Yuuko's storage room yet again.

_'I swear I think she just pours bags of dust in here when I leave just to piss me off!' _Watanuki would have screamed, but the rare peace and quite he found hiomself in was too good to pass up and yelling would have just alerted the others in the shop to his whereabouts.

"Oh, Watanuki-kun!" It seemed he had thought too soon as Yuuko's voice reached his ears.

"What?!"

"I have something important to tell you!" Yuuko cried as Watanuki threw his feather duster on the floor.

He walked into Yuuko's main room to see the witch sitting on the floor, playing cards with Mokona.Bottles littered the floor around them as smoke filtered through the room.

"What did you want?"

"I just wanted to see how my favorite employee was doing, have a seat and tell me and Moko about your week." Eyeing the two wearily, Watanuki sat between them, waving smoke from away from him.

"So Nuki, do anything special while you weren't here?" Mokona then took a swig from a nearby bottle and looked at it's cards.

"Why do you want to know so badly?"'

"We heard you payed a visit to someone."

"That bastard, I told him not to tell you two!" Watanuki clenched his fists by his sides. Doumeki was going to pay for telling his two main annoyances that he had met the archer's family.

"What weren't we suppose to know?" Both questioned the teen. Watanuki had then realised his mistake, he had been tricked into telling.

"You have to tell us now." Yuuko grinned cat like at the flushed boy beside her.

"Liar!"

"You can't just bring it up and not elaborate on it, it's rude." Larg waved it's cards like a fan at Watanuki. Watanuki knew he shouldn't have come to work today.

* * *

He only had another hour before he could leave the shop for today, he had already suffered enough humiliation for the week after he had had to tell about Doumeki taking him to meet his family and the fawning that the two drunks had given him.

"Oh Wwwaatttaaannnuuuukkiiii!" The dimension witch appeared from the living room, her kimono dragging the ground.

"What?!"

"I was just gonna tell you you can leave early today."

"What's the catch?"

"I'm offended and here I was going to let you leave almost an hour earlier than normal and you go and think I'm up to no good." Yuuko sniffled and cried into Mokona, who patted her hair.

"Fine I'm leaving!" Watanuki threw off his work clothes and was out the door before Yuuko and Mokona could stop their fake crying and laugh.

His was out the door when he saw Doumeki standing outside by the fence waiting for him. The seer blushed at the thought and walked up to meet his boyfriend.

"How long have you been waiting here?" Doumeki turned to look at the other teen, smiling faintly at him.

"Not long."

"You do know I don't get out for another hour."

"I know." Watanuki didn't know what to say to that, so the teen just started walking to his apartment, Doumeki coming up beside him to hold his hand. Yuuko and Mokona turned from the window and clinked their wine glasses together.

* * *

"Here, try this." Watanuki held a spoon full of stew in front of Doumeki. The archer didn't hesitate and ate the food offered him. Watanuki waited for his answer.

"Need's salt."

"Bastard!" Watanuki hit the other teen with the spoon before turning back to the stove.

Both ate while talking about random things, each having fun in their own way. Doumeki stood taking their dirty dishes into the kitchen and after washing them went back to join his boyfriend on the couch.

Watanuki talked while they worked on homework and when they were done, Doumeki pulled the smaller teen closer and kissed him. Watanuki wrapped his long arms around the others neck, melting into the kiss. They broke apart after a few minutes with the shorter blushing.

"What are you trying to do, suffocate me?!"

"I just like kissing you idiot." Doumeki reached to kiss Watanuki again, but the seer pulled away before he could.

"Call me that again and I'll kick your ass!"

"Idiot." Watanuki tackled the archer onto the couch trying to punch him half heartedly. Doumeki easily over powered him and wrapped his arms around the small frame hugging Watanuki to his chest. Doumeki took the opprotunity to lock lips with his squirming boyfriend.

All resistance stopped and Watanuki returned the kiss with full force. The archer unwrapped his arms and moved his hands to grip slim hips instead. Watanuki stopped as he felt Doumeki's fingers digging into his hips. He rose off the larger body and sat back on the couch.

"Watanuki?" Doumeki rose to rest on his arms, looking at the flustered teen.

"S-sorry."

"No, it's my fault," Doumeki sat up the rest of the way, swinging his legs over the couch and standing. "Besides I have to go it's getting late."

"Wait, Doumeki..." The archer turned and looked at Watanuki and noticing the frown the other had sat down again.

"Sorry."

"Idiot, it's fine, I'm the one that started it." Watanuki blushed, when he looked up his jumped at how close Doumeki's face was to his.

"We were going a little too fast." The seer couldn't understand how Doumeki could say something like that and not blush or seem awkward at all.

"Like I said before, it's fine." Doumeki lifted his chin and kissed his cheek.

"I'll meet you tomorrow to walk to school." With that Doumeki stood and walked over to the nearby closet to get his coat.

Watanuki followed and before Doumeki left he was hugged and kissed before being told for the thousandth time Watanuki was not a girl. Watanuki blushed as the other teen left, walking to the kitchen to make bento for tomorrow, so he could try and take his mind off things.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Saving A Moment

**Author:**Tsubasa-fan Youkohieifan(LJ)

**Warnings:**Yaoi, lemons later on, language, spoilers for recent chapters.

**Pairings**:Doumeki/Watanuki, others

**Rating: **PG-13, M eventually

**Notes:** for those reading my ficplease check out the poll on my profile page and let me know what you think! (The poll refers to what will happen much later in the fic)

* * *

"Watanuki-kun and Doumeki-kun are so cute together." Himiwari laughed at her friends as tonpopo chirped on her shoulder. 

"There's nothing cute about that oaf." Watanuki huffed as he ate.

"Where is Doumeki-kun anyway?" Himiwari sat feeding her pet pieces of cake.

"Practice, it's the last one of the year."

"Oh, I can't wait soon it'll start to snow." They heard the bell ring and both hurired off, Watanuki taking the empty bentos with him as he walked down with Himiwari.

* * *

Watanuki sat outside shivering, he was waiting on Doumeki to finish so they could walk to Yuuko's. A group of girls sat furthur down the metal bleacher, all of them fawning over the boys down below, most notably Doumeki. 

"Stupid bastard's probably being slow to piss me off." The breeze kept blowing dead leaves in his direction, irritating him even more.

Some of the girls stopped to look at him for a second before turning to talk amongst themselves again. He could tell that practice was almost over, as the archers were beginning to walk back towards the benches to be talked to by the coach.

He watched as Doumeki and his teammates walked into the locker rooms. Watanuki in turn, made his way down the bleachers to wait for his boyfriend. Leaning against the wall he held his school bag and bentos with both hands, shivering slightly as the wind picked up.

"Oi." Doumeki stood in front of him, Watanuki noticed he was wearing the gloves he had made him last year.

"Idiot that's not my name." He pushed himself from the wall, walking in step with the archer. Doumeki took the bentos from him as Watanuki yelled about not being a girl for the thousandth time.

* * *

"Watanuki's here!" Mokona jumped up and down in excitement. "And Doumeki's here too!" 

"Shut up before I deep fry you!" Watanuki swatted at his nemisis, but missed the creature completely. He and Doumeki stripped off their coats and gloves, hanging them in the nearby closet, before walking inside.

"It's good to see you Doumeki-kun." The stoic teen nodded in greeting before sitting across from the witch, while Watanuki went to work in the kitchen.

* * *

"We have a customer, a customer!" Mokona bounced through the room. Watanuki went to answer the door, knowing it wouldn't be otherwise. He was surprised, to say the least, to see his science teacher at the door. 

"Mihara-sensei?"

"Ah, Watanuki-kun, I didn't know you worked here. Is Yuuko-san home?" Watanuki stepped aside ushering the man in from the autumn chill.

"Yes, I'll take you to her." Mihara followed his student through the shop and was greeted by a glaring Doumeki and a smiling Yuuko.

"Ah Mihara-san, please have a seat. I take it your here for your wish?"

"Uhm yes I did as you asked and have come for it." Yuuko looked up at her employee.

"Watanuki, go to the storage room and retrieve a large tome with a dark green cover." Watanuki nodded once before heading off to the storage room. Scanning the shelves he finally found what he had been sent to look for, taking it he rushed back to the main room and handed it to Mihara.

"Your wish is complete now, I suspect you'll carry on with your research now?"

"Yes, I'll be giving up my job at the school now as well, as part of your requirments Yuuko-san." Both teens found that last bit odd, but said nothing. The seer decided he would ask his boss about it later.

* * *

"Here." Doumeki handed Watanuki a cup of hot chocolate. The archer had decided to stop at a cafe quickly at a cafe when the shorter boy had shivered. 

"Thanks." He would have preferred making his own, but seeing Doumeki stopping for him, made him take the offered cup.

They continued walking down the street, Doumeki taking his boyfriends hand in his own as they did. The seer blushed as groups of girls giggled and blushed at them. Watanuki quickened his pace, pratically pulling the archer to his apartment. He thought he had seen a ghost of a smile on the other teens lips when they passed by a girl staring at them.

* * *

"Stop doing that!" Doumeki winced at Watanuki's yelling in his ear, but refused to remove his arms from around the others waist. 

"Is the food done?"

"We just had dinner!" Watanuki was amazed at how much the other could put away and still ask for more. Watanuki had taked out a tray of cookies and had just put another batch in to the oven when Doumeki had latched himself on him.

"So, it's not?"

"Here, so you'll shut up." Watanuki sighed in defeat and held a cookie up to the archer. Doumeki who rested his chin on the shorter teens shoulder ate the cookie happily.

"Can I have another one?" The seer rolled his eyes and smiled, almost shoving another cookie into his oaf of a boyfriend's mouth.

"Bastard!" Watanuki wiped the crumbs off his cheek as Doumeki released him. The archer dodged an oven mit thrown at him as he sat at Watanuki's kitchen table. Doumeki poked a finger in to a bag in the chair beside him, looking in to see pieces of fabric and spools of thread.

"What's this?" Watanuki turned from pulling out the last of his cookies to see his boyfriend poking around in his things.

"I was going to make some things for everyone again this year." Watauki turned back around reaching for a plate and glasses.

"..."

"Here." The seer took a seat beside Doumeki, a plate of cookies and two glasses of milk placed on the table. Both sat in comfortable silence as they ate. Watanuki was still nervous about what had happened the other day and Doumeki could tell by the way the other would pick at the apron tied around him.

"Watanuki?"

"Y-yeah?" Their eyes met, before the seer looked at his hands.

"You're still acting odd about the last time I was here." Doumeki said bluntly as Watanuki bristled beside him.

"No, its not that!"

"Then what?"

"Just, I...all of this is new to me and I've never thought of doing that. I mean we might do that sometime in the future, but I didn't think something happen so soon." Watanuki blushed, looking away.

"...I've never dated anyone other than you either, but whenever you're ready, we can take that step." Doumeki coughed awkwardly as he tried to cover up his own embarassment.

"This is so embarassing...can we not talk about it anymore?" Watanuki could just hear Yuuko cracking up over this.

"As long as you know I wouldn't force you to do anything you wouldn't want." Watanuki met Doumeki's intense gaze, seeing the conviction in the amber eyes.

"I know idiot." Watanuki close his eyes as he rubbed his temple, feeling a headache approaching.

"Are there anymore cookies?" The seer looked at the empty plate on the table and then to his boyfriend who was eating on the last cookie.

"You ate the whole plate?!"

"Not all of them, you had some too."

'You're not getting anymore, the rest are for tomorrow's lunch!"

"..."

"Besides with the archery season over, you'll get even lazier and fatter eating so much." Watanuki stood putting the dishes in the sink before poking a finger in to Doumeki's stomach.

"I am not lazy or fat."

"Stop pouting and help me with the dishes." Doumeki stood up and made his way behind his slim boyfriend.

"What the hell are you doing?" Watanuki jumped as Doumeki began tickling him. Gripping the sink, tears stung his eyes as the seer tried in vain to hold back his laughter.

"B-bastard...stop...jerk...can't breathe..." Doumeki smirked as Watanuki squirmed and laughed loudly.

"Not until you take back the fat and lazy comment." Tears streamed down his face as Doumeki continued his torturing. After what seemed an enternity to the shorter teen Watanuki caved.

"F-fine...I take it back, I take it back!" The archer stopped as panted, trying to regain his breath. A light kick met Doumeki's shin as Watanuki half-heartedly glared at him. Doumeki looked fondly at the other teen and kissed him, thinking the tongue lashing he was going to get was well worth it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Saving A Moment

**Author:**Tsubasa-fan Youkohieifan(LJ)

**Warnings:**Yaoi, lemons later on, language, spoilers for recent chapters.

**Pairings**:Doumeki/Watanuki, others

**Rating:**PG-13, M eventually

**Notes:** for those reading my fic please check out the poll on my profile page and let me know what you think! (The poll refers to what will happen much later in the fic)

* * *

When Watanuki went back to school the next day, Mihara-sensei was gone and replaced by their old science teacher. The seer cast a glance over at Doumeki, once he got to work he'd ask Yuuko about Mihara.

* * *

_"Would Doumeki Shizuka, Watanuki Kimihiro and Himiwari Kunogi, please report to the office."_ Three heads rose as the intercom stopped and the teacher waited for them to leave before resuming class. 

"Wonder what we're being called in for?" Himiwari walked beside her two friends as the walked down the hall.

"Did you do something?!"

"It was probably all of your screeching"

"Take that back, I do not screech!" Watanuki grabbed the archer in a headlock as Doumeki tried to protect his ears.

"Watanuki is so cute." The three tens stopped at the voice and looked at Yuuko.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I had to come and tell all of you the good news. Mokona has informed me that Fai-san is about to have his baby." Himiwari clapped as Doumeki removed himself from his boyfriend's death hold.

"Why didn't you say so sooner?!"

"Because someone wouldn't stop flirting long enough for me to get a word in." Yuuko cheered as she turned and skipped down the hall. Himiwari laughed and followed the witch as Tonpoppo flew behind her.

"Come on, let's go." Doumeki walked briskly after the girls, pulling a stunned Watanuki along.

* * *

"Mokona says that Fai was taken to the hospital and now all of them are waiting for him to deliver the baby!" As they entered the shop Mokona jumped up and down excitedly. The three teens simply looked on. 

"I think we should talk to them now, don't you?" Yuuko asked, earning her a nod from the black manjuu. Standing still on the low table in front of them, an image came to life above them.

"So it seems the day has finally arrived. Are you nervous, Daddy?"

_"Stuff it, witch." _Red eyes glared at the woman, before the ninja began pacing again.

"Oh, such a potty mouth, that's not good for your newborn, you know."

_"Yuuko-san, will Fai-san be okay?" _The image of a worried Sakura appeared beside the ninja, her green eyes shimmering with unshed tears..

"Of course he will, Sakura-chan. Oh! That reminds me, Kurogane I have a special gift for you with no strings attached!" Everyone in both worlds stopped to look at the witch in shock. Doumeki had to pick his boyfriends jaw up off the ground.

_"What is it?"_

"Do you accept?"

_"I guess, but it had better not be something like that." The ninja pointed at Mokona who replied with a 'Hey!'_ The other Mokona reassured it's white counterpart.

"Nothing of the sort."

_"Give it to me later."_

"Hmmph, fine then. Kurogane, how is he doing?" The woman pouted in mock annoyance, before she shifted to a more serious look.

_"Fine, I left because the doctor said they were beginning and the idiot said I should leave, just in case my temper got the best of me." _A small smile crept onto the witch's face.

It wasn't long after when the doctor emerged to see all of them waiting for Fai's condition. A collective sigh was released when the doctor said that everything was alright except for an unexpected surprise. Everyone waited on the man's words, Kurogane had jumped up in fear.

_"What happened?! I thought you said everything went okay!''_ The others watched, worried that Kurogane may end up hurting the other man.

_"It did, Mr. Kurogane. The surprise was that Flowright-san had twins, it seems the second baby was hiding behind the other."_

_"Twins." _Congratulations were said as Kurogane stood stunned. From out of nowhere, even though Watanuki thought Yuuko kept hiding stashes everywhere, Yuuko pulled out a bottle of sake. Popping the top, the seer yelped as the bottle top almost hit him.

_"You can go and see him now he's been sewn up, but you shouldn't do any type of strenuous activities for at least two months."_ Several pairs of eyes watched as the new father walked stiffly through the waiting room doors.

* * *

After wait seemed like a lifetime, the others were allowed to see the blonde, Watanuki and the others watched as an even paler Fai and a flustered Kurogane came into view. Himiwari squealed at the two bundles in their arms. Doumeki watched as the shorter teen beside him clasped his hands together and cooed at the twins. The archer ignored the conversation held with the others as he watched Watanuki's face, seeing how the mis-matched eyes grew warm as they looked at the twins. 

_"Let's see, for the boy, because he has your hair and can't stop squirming around his name will be Yuki, for snow. The girl, Ryu, because she looks like me."_ Doumeki was interrupted from his thoughts as the ninja tried to come up with names for the babies.

Yuuko smiled at the names, as did the others. "Snow and Dragon, Kurogane? Fitting names for such powerful children."

The next few hours were filled with cheers and toasts, or at least Yuuko and Larg drank, along with happy chattering. It was when she saw the blonde yawn in the middle of a sentence that Yuuko decided it would be best for the new family to rest. Breaking their link with their friends, the witch turned and smiled at the teens in the room.

"I vote on celebrating the night away!" She raised a glass and gulped down a mouthful of alcohol. Mokona cheered as it chugged is own bottle. Watanuki left to get to work on food, Mugetsu wrapped around his neck, as Himiwari and Doumeki sat down to joined the witch.

* * *

"Idiot who the hell told you to drink that much?!" Watanuki struggled to walk against the weight against his side. Yuuko, along with the pipe fox and Mokona had passed out when Watanuki decided it was time to go. Himiwari had left earlier, Tonpoppo chirping its goodbye as they left. 

"I'm not drunk." The archer argued, sighing as he wrapped an arm around the other's slim waist.

"Then why the hell are you leaning on me?!"

"Because I like to." Watanuki flushed and turned away from the others cool gaze.

"Hurry up then, we have to get you home."

"No, I'll walk you home and then I'll go. I don't want to risk you getting chased." The seer wandered if the other boy knew what he said sounded so...sweet. Watanuki shook his head at the thought.

Watanuki then removed the archer from his side and walked towards his apartment. He stopped when he noticed Doumeki wasn't following him.

"What's wrong with you?" Watanuki noticed the slight glare on his boyfriends face.

"You pushed me off."

"I could hardly walk with you practically trying to cling to me!"

"I was not clinging." Watanuki growled before stomping over to the taller boy and grabbing the larger hand in his own, pulling Doumeki along.

"You are such a baby." Doumeki only smirked as he was pulled forward.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Saving A Moment

**Author:**Tsubasa-fan Youkohieifan(LJ)

**Warnings:**Yaoi, lemons later on, language, spoilers for recent chapters.

**Pairings**:Doumeki/Watanuki, others

**Rating:**PG-13, M eventually

**Notes:** for those reading my fic please check out the poll on my profile page and let me know what you think! (The poll refers to what will happen much later in the fic)

* * *

"Now go home, I don't think a spirit's going to jump me here." Once they stood outside of Watanuki's apartment, the seer let go of the other teen's hand. He watched as Doumeki walked up towards the stairs leading to Watanuki's apartment. 

"Let's go."

"You can't just invite yourself up!" Doumeki unplugged his ears once Watanuki was done.

"Like you said earlier, I've been drinking. Wouldn't want my mom and grandmother seeing me like this would you?"

"I'm not responsible for you, idiot!"

"But you were with me." Watanuki thought it over, not wanting to have Risa-san and Shino-san angry at him.

"Fine bastard, just call your mom as soon as we get upstairs." The teen was about to stomp up to his home, but realized how late it was and didn't want the neighbors to think any worse of him than they already did.

* * *

"She said I can stay the night. She and grandmother say hello." Doumeki sat on Watanuki's couch, pulling the seer onto his lap as he talked. 

"Let go of me pervert!" Watanuki blushed as Doumeki wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry you bottomless pit!" The archer released his boyfriend and covered his ears.

"Do you need any help?"

"You really are drunk."

"I'm not."

"You better not have to make a stop at the drugstore to buy hangover medicine tomorrow." Watanuki left for his kitchen, yelling as he did.

"I only had three cups, it's not that much." The shorter teen walked back into the living room, tying his apron on as he glared.

"Well your better not turn into a drunk like Yuuko or I'll kick your head in. Now, just stay there and I'll make you something light." Doumeki watched as Watanuki left again for his kitchen. It was at times like these that he was grateful to have a cook for a boyfriend.

* * *

After eating and taking a shower Doumeki sat in the floor beside Watanuki, who had since changed into pajama's. The seer glared before throwing a blanket and pillow at his boyfriend, only to glare harder when Doumeki dodged his attack. 

"You're sleeping on the couch again."

"Your couch is uncomfortable." The archer stared between the blanket he held and Watanuki.

"Deal with it then asshole!" Watanuki growled, blushing and growling as he saw Doumeki's brow furrow in thought.

"Oi."

"Don't give me that look, I'm not gonna fall for it, you'll just have to sleep on the floor." The glasses-wearing boy turned to yell at the archer again, but was startled as he saw how close Doumeki was to him now. His insult died away as Doumeki kissed him chastely before laying down on the couch and throwing the blanket over him. Not knowing what to do Watanuki simply walked back to his own room.

* * *

It was the third time tonight he had woken up, not able to fall asleep because for some unfathomable reason he felt bad for making the oaf sleep on his couch. His mind made up, he kicked the blankets off of him, pulling his glasses on before trudging towards the idiot. 

"Bastard wake the hell up and come on." The seer hissed as he yanked the blanket from his boyfriend. Amber eyes stared at him for a moment before Watanuki's words sunk in.

"...Oh." Watanuki grabbed Doumeki's hand, not too sure about the others balance at the moment and led him towards his bed. The archer thought he heard the shorter teen hiss something about guilt trips, but he didn't pay attention.

"Not a word and no touching." Taking his glasses off, Watanuki rolled over onto his side, his back to Doumeki. Smirking the archer followed suit, making sure there was at least a few inches between them so as not to invoke the smaller teen's wrath.

* * *

Waking up Watanuki scanned his room, before deciding that he would savior his only day off school and work. He smiled as he thought about the massive hangover Yuuko would be sporting right about now. Sighing in content, the seer buried himself deeper under his cover, flipping over to bury himself in the warm blankets. 

It was when he turned around his nose meet something in front of him, poking his head out from the warm cocoon of blankets he had made, Watanuki saw a familiar patch of black hair sticking up. He paled when he suddenly registered the arm draped over him as well. Slowly he lifted the blanket, finding a sleeping Doumeki underneath.

"Stop moving, you're letting cold air in." Watanuki froze as Doumeki pressed him closer, wrapping his arm tighter around the other teen's slim waist.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Since you started squirming, now go back to sleep, we don't have to be anywhere for awhile." Doumeki mumbled into his pillow as he tried to coax his boyfriend back into a rather nice cuddling position.

"Don't you have to go back home?"

"Do you want me to?" A golden eye looked up at Watanuki in question. The shorter teen could already see the frown beginning to form on the other's face.

"I don't care, do whatever you want." Watanuki ducked his head down, resting it against the archer's shoulder, trying to not encourage the other by letting Doumeki see him flustered.

"When are you going to make breakfast?"

"When I damn well feel like it, jerk!" Watanuki looked up to see that infuriating smirk on the other's face, before Doumeki bent his head down to kiss Watanuki's forehead.

"I'll be okay for a few more hours."

"Then shut up and go to sleep before I decide to smother you with a pillow."


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** Saving A Moment

**Author:**Tsubasa-fan (), Youkohieifan(LJ)

**Warnings:**Yaoi, lemons later on, language, spoilers for recent chapters.

**Pairings**:Doumeki/Watanuki, others

**Rating:**PG-13, M eventually

**Notes:** for those reading my fic please check out the poll on my profile page and let me know what you think! (The poll refers to what will happen much later in the fic) Three chapters for Watanuki's birthday and b/c I've been gone for three weeks. Enjoy!!

* * *

"Seems like someone had a rough day." Yuuko smiled around her pipe as Watanuki cleaned a nearby table.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mugetsu kissed the seer's cheek while it wound itself around the pale neck.

"But I think you do." Watanuki growled as he wiped furiously at the table as Yuuko smirked knowingly at her employee.

"It's all that idiot's fault, making me cook him breakfast when I don't have school!"

"But Doumeki-kun enjoys your cooking almost as much as me."

"Watanuki's just angry because he didn't get a goodbye kiss when Doumeki walked him to work" Mokona sang as it appeared from nowhere. Watanuki swatted at it with his dust rag, yelling as it jumped away.

"Yuuko, I've been meaning to ask, why was Mihara-sensei here at your shop?" It had been bothering him ever since he had seen the man at the shop a few days ago.

"He was in need of my services again."

"What did he pay?"

"He became a teacher at your school to keep an eye on you." Yuuko blew smoke from her pipe as Watanuki finished his cleaning.

"You had him spying on me?!"

"That's such a harsh word, I prefer keeping tabs on you for me." The witch pouted as Mokona re-entered the room with a bottle of wine in its paws.

"You said he needed to come here again, what did he come here for before."

"It's confidential, but I can tell you he's a very interesting person, he's actually the creator of the headphones you wore when you investigated the angel and is an old friend of mine and Kakei-san's." Watanuki was suprised to say the least, Yuuko would say it was simply hitzusen.

"Then he's a very odd person." Watanuki said flatly as Yuuko huffed.

* * *

"So, he was friends with Yuuko?"

"I was just telling you what she told me, idiot!" Doumeki shielded his ears from the oncoming ranting.

"Yuuko-san has alot of friends then." Himiwari smiled as she walked with her friends towards the school gates.

"More along the lines of drinking partners." Watanuki mumbled as the three of them turned down the street. A group pf girls passed by them, one hitting against Watanuki's shoulder as the two groups passed each other.

"Watch were your going!" The brunette turned to glare at the lanky teen. Her friends joining in glaring.

"I-I'm sorry."

"It wasn't his fault, you were then one not watching where you were going." Doumeki said from behind Watanuki and Himiwari. The group of girls stopped as they saw their school's star archer.

"Hello, Doumeki-kun!" The archer simply ignored them before pushing Watanuki forward, Himiwari following close behind. The girls huffed and the three teens could hear them talking about Watanuki and how odd it was he was friends with Doumeki.

"Watanuki shouldn't pay attention to those girls, they don't know you so they don't know how nice you are." Himiwari smiled at her friend, Tonpoppo chirping in agreement from underneath the girl's scarf.

"But, I..." Watanuki smiled deflatedly up at the girl. "Thanks Himiwari-chan." The seer knew how that Himiwari was just like him, an outcast for no real reason. Even Doumeki was a bit of one, wiith everyone putting the archer on a pedestal. The three of them continued on their way with Himiwari splitting off from them to head home.

"Kunougi's right, those girls are idiots and you shouldn't let it bother you." Doumeki said as they continued walking. Watanuki smiled and took his boyfriends hand in his. The taller teen stared at their laced fingers and back to Watanuki.

"Don't think too much into this."

"Are you going to make something to eat when we get to your apartment?" Doumeki winced as Watanuki all but crushed his hand in an agry grip.

"Is that all you think about, you bottomless pit?!"

"I think about other things." Doumeki muttered as he gripped Watanuki's gloved hand with his own.

* * *

The next day at school Watanuki saw the same girls as he walked across the school yard to archery field where Himiwari and Doumeki were waiting for him. The three girls sneared as he passed and Watanuki kept his gaze lowered as he walked faster.

"Watanuki-kun seems down today, is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I was just thinking." The teen smiled as he handed his friend her lunch, thought he could tell she wasn't convinced, but didn't press any further. He avoided his boyfriend's gaze as he handed the archer his bento and took a seat between his two friends.

Doumeki was about to say something when he noticed the girls from yesterday walking by the yard's fence. He turned to look at Watanuki, who was facing away from him.

"Those girls from our school said something again." Doumeki watched the girls turn around the corner and disappear back towards the school.

"No, I told you there was nothing wrong." Watanuki stared down at his hands, not wanting to meet either of his friend's gazes.

"You say that because you don't want to be a burden."

"Doumeki-kun's right, you have to realize that you have people who care for you." Tonpopo chirped in agreement as it fluttered its wings as Himiwari spoke.

"So stop being selfish idiot."

"Bastard, don't call me an idiot!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** Saving A Moment

**Author:**Tsubasa-fan (), Youkohieifan(LJ)

**Warnings:**Yaoi, lemons later on, language, spoilers for recent chapters.

**Pairings**:Doumeki/Watanuki, others

**Rating:**PG-13, M eventually

**Notes:** for those reading my ficplease check out the poll on my profile page and let me know what you think! (The poll refers to what will happen much later in the fic)

* * *

"I wonder why Doumeki-kun hangs out with that weirdo."

"Yeah and that Himiwari girl is really strange too." Watanuki overheard as two girls walked by him at his locker. The teen clutched his bag before hurrying down the hallway to meet Doumeki at the front gates.

"Oi."

"Shizuka." Doumeki immediately knew something was wrong with his boyfriend, but instead of saying something he pulled the smaller hand into his own as they walked down the street.

The archer careful of being seen by their fellow students, knowing how sensitive Watanuki still was to their dating. Watanuki was grateful for Doumeki's silence and he hoped that the archer wouldn't question him too much when they were alone.

"Come to the temple today, you don't have to work until later anyway." It was several minutes after leaving school that the archer finally spoke.

"You're not wanting another meal out of me are you?"

"Maybe later." Watanuki smiled, finding Douemki's response refreshing. The taller teen smirked slightly at seeing the other boy's frost warmed cheeks along with his smile.

* * *

"Where's your mother and grandmother?" Watanuki asked as he tied an apron around his waist in Douemki's kitchen.

"Visiting relatives, they'll be back in a few days."

"How long have they been gone?"

"Two days." The seer wasn't too surprised that his boyfriend hadn't said anything, but it still didn't mean that it was okay. Watanuki knew what it was like after all spending all your time alone.

"You've been by yourself this entire time? Idiot, why didn't you say anything?!" Watanuki waved a spatula dangerously close to Doumeki's head as he yelled.

"I'm used to it, they leave for shrine duties and other things all the time." The archer dodged as Watanuki turned back around to prepare there food. Doumeki smirked while Watanuki wasn't watching.

"Bastard, next time tell me and I can at least spend some time with you."

"Deal." Stepping behind the shorter boy, Doumeki wrapped his arms around the slim waist, he could feel Watanuki tense as he was hugged.

"Here, you lumox." He could barely see the flush on the other's cheek as Watanuki all but shoved a spoonful of food towards his face.

"Needs more salt." Doumeki kissed his boyfriend's cheek as the other fummed at the remark towards his cooking.

"Bastard, you're lucky I take pride in my cooking or I'd feed you nothing but salt!" The archer winced at the close proximity of his ears and Watanuki's yelling.

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow." Watanuki leaned up to kiss Doumeki as they stood outside the temple's gates. The seer closed his eyes as he felt the taller teen deepen the kiss.

"Shizuka..." Watanuki fumbled to straighten his glasses as Doumeki pulled him into a hug, he smiled as he felt the archer's arms around him.

"I'm inviting Yuuko-san and the others over tomorrow to celebrate fall. Are you coming?"

"You just want me to come because you want me to cook. " Watanuki glared as he was pressed against Doumeki's chest.

"That's part of it, but we're dating and we've not been able to go on another date yet." Watanuki blushed as he pulled away from the other teen's embrace. Straigthening his coat, Watanuki gave his boyfriend one last kiss before turning to walk to his apartment.

"Idiot, put a coat on before you catch a cold! I'll be damned if I take care of you!" Watanuki shook his fist in the air as he looked over his shoulder at Doumeki.

* * *

"Watanuki's here!" Yuuko cheered as she stood in the doorway, dressed in another of her revealing dresses.

"Gyahh!" Watanuki yelled as Mokona flung itself onto his face.

"Let's go, let's go!" Mokona yelled as it hopped from Watanuki to Yuuko. The teen turned to yell, but was attack by Mugetsu, who proceeded to smother the seer with kisses.

"Hurry slowpoke, Doumeki-kun's expecting us!" The witch waved from the shop's gate, Watanuki was surprised by how quick the woman could be.

"How the hell do you expect me to when that meat bun keeps jumping me?!"

"Oh and don't forget the alcohol by the door!" Yuuko smiled as she twirled with Mokona.

"I should just forget it, it's not like it would hurt you two drunks to do without for a day!"

"Then we'll just have to tell Doumeki-kun some embarassing stories." Mokona shouted as it perched on Yuuko's shoulder.

"You'd better not!" Watanuki growled as he snatched the plastic bag filled with sake and wine. Running he hurried to catch up to his boss.

* * *

All of them sat outside near the temple as they waited, Doumeki handed out tea as Himiwari chatted with Yuuko. Watanuki smiled as the archer handed him his drink, only pausing briefly when he felt Mugetsu stiffen around his neck.

"It seems Mugetsu is jealous of Douemki-kun." Yuuko said as she poured herself and Mokona some alcohol when no one else was looking.

"That's so cute." Himiwari smiled as they all watched the pipe fox tighten itself around the shorter boy. Doumeki raised an eyebrow as he watched the spirit around his boyfriend's neck place kisses on Watanuki's cheeks.

"Uhm...shouldn't we check on the food now?" Watanuki flushed as his friends laughed at Mugetsu's possessiveness. Doumeki even managed a smirk as the seer tried to divert everyone's attention.

It wasn't long before everyone was eating and enjoying the fall weather. Mokona and Mugetsu, along with Tonpopo, were tumbling around the shrine yard playing. Himiwari clapped her hands in amusement as she watched them.

"Watanuki come and play or I'll tell embarrassing stuff about you!" Mokona shouted from the small jumble of feathers and fur. Swearing under his breath, so that Himiwari wouldn't hear, the teen stomped off to join the small creatures as they ducked into the piles of leaves around them.

"Things have certainly changed." Yuuko said as she watched Watanuki being pulled into a pile of leaves.

"What do you mean?"

"All of you have helped each other grow, even I have grown from meeting the three of you." Yuuko smiled warmly as she watched Watanuki yell.

"He ties us all together, even the others traveling between worlds."

"Watanuki-kun doesn't realize how important he is to all of us. He's a kind person and I'm glad to have met him." Himiwari said as she took another sip from her drink.

"Our Watanuki is maturing, he has even learned the value of himself." Yuuko smiled as she continued watching her employee being dragged around the temple yard.

* * *

"Thank you for the invite Doumeki-kun, I'll see you at school." Himiwari waved at her friends as she turned to leave.

"We'll be leaving too, Watanuki you can have the rest of the day off, but I expect a big lunch tomorrow!" Yuuko grinned widely as she poked her employee's forehead. Mugetsu offered another kiss before wrapping itself around Yuuko. Mokona waved farewell as it clutched a bottle of wine.

"No alcohol tomorrow then!"

"Watanuki's mean!" Yuuko pouted as she walked passed the temple gate, fake tears streaming down her face.

"I swear all of you are bottomless pits that don't know when to stop." Watanuki sighed in exasperation as he turned to look at Doumeki. The teen blinked once when he found no one standing beside him, looking around him he finally spotted the archer picking up their glasses.

"Idiot, listen when I'm yelling!"

"You weren't yelling, you were ranting." Watanuki glared as he took the tea tray from Doumeki's hands and headed towards the kitchen.


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** Saving A Moment

**Author:**Tsubasa-fan (), Youkohieifan(LJ)

**Warnings:**Yaoi, lemons later on, language, spoilers for recent chapters.

**Pairings**:Doumeki/Watanuki, others

**Rating:**PG-13, M eventually

**Notes:** for those reading my fic please check out the poll on my profile page and let me know what you think! (The poll refers to what will happen much later in the fic)

* * *

Doumeki sat waiting for Watanuki to finish getting ready. The seer had already been in his room for thirty minutes and the archer was starting to get impatient. They had been off school for the past few days due to the holidays and since then Doumeki had practically attached himself to Watanuki's hip.

"Oi, hurry up."

"Jerk, don't tell me what to do!" Watanuki yelled as he stuck his head out his bedroom door.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to find something to wear jackass, I usually only go out in my school uniform or have a yukata to wear around here."

"Then just go out with your uniform, and you can buy clothes while we're out."

"I can't wear my uniform when we've not had school in two days, I'd look like an idiot." Doumeki smirked faintly while his boyfriend glared, daring him to say anything.

"Then wear it until we get to the shrine, I might have some old clothes you can wear for today." Doumeki was met with silence, Watanuki going back into his bedroom to rummage through his closet.

* * *

"I'm surprised I found something, I mean I don't even remember having these." Watanuki said as he pulled at the dark blue shirt under his coat, lucky that he had found it tucked away in his room.

"It looks nice. I've never seen you in normal clothes before." Doumeki covered his ears just in case Watanuki decided to yell again.

"Idiot..." The seer blushed as he thought of him and Doumeki going on their second date. He felt Doumeki grab his glove-covered hand as they continued walking down the street, not paying attention to the few people out in the cool evening weather.

* * *

"Movies?" Doumeki ignored him as the teen went to buy their tickets. The archer handed the other boy his ticket and walked inside, holding the door open while Watanuki glared.

"There's a new movie I wanted to see."

"Bastard, stop treating me like a girl." The shorter teen hissed out through clenched teeth as Doumeki got something to eat.

"Want anything?" The archer pointed towards the counter filled with snacks and candies.

"No." He couldn't understand why anyone would eat junk food like that as he stood to wait on his boyfriend. Finally both teens made their way inside, taking seats near the back, Watanuki trying to not trip as he stumbled in the dark.Watanuki swore as he finally sat down, Doumeki taking a seat beside him.

Watanuki's eyes widened in fear as the girl on screen fell and the monster chasing her pounced on her scrambling form. Beside him Doumeki looked over to see the other teen clutching his armrest tightly.

"It's not real."

"Idiot, I know it's not real, but it could happen." The archer couldn't argue there, with everything the two of them had seen and been through, the monster on the screen didn't seem nearly as real, but the fear that a spirit could do that to anyone was still very real.

Instead of saying anything, Doumeki took Watanuki's hand in his, trying to ease the other boy's fear. When a blood-crudling scream echoed in the theater and the audience, along with Watanuki, screamed. Beside him, Doumeki winced for both his ear and his hand been broken in Watanuki's grip.

"Oi."

"S-sorry." Watanuki released the other's hand, embarrassed at being so afraid of something so stupid.

"Just try to not crush my hand, I couldn't use my bow if it was."

"Idiot, just shut up and watch the movie, and quite stuffing yourself with that crap." Before Watanuki could complain further, Doumeki shoved popcorn into his mouth. A few people turned to look at them as Watanuki began gagging and spitting out the buttery food, only turning when another scream erupted on screen.

"How dare you...you, you..." Doumeki smirked before giving Watanuki a chaste kiss, ignoring the nails digging into his arm. As they parted, Watanuki glared again for good measure before focusing on the rest of the movie, determined to ignore his pervert of a boyfriend.

* * *

"Next time, I get to pick the movie." Watanuki said as they passed a garbage can, Doumeki throwing away his popcorn as they did.

"It wasn't that good of a movie."

"You probably were too busy eating to notice anything else."

"Doumeki-kun!" Both teens turned to see the two girls from school walking out of the theater they had just come from.

"Did you go and see the new horror flick? We just came from there." The second girl chimed in as she stood in front of the archer.

"Yes, Watanuki and I went to watch it." It was then that both girls took notice of Watanuki.

"Hello Watanuki-kun." Both boys could tell the smiles the girls shared were forced.

"Doumeki-kun, how about going with us to the cafe down the street, they have really good desserts."

"Actually, I was going to cook for Shizuka when we got back to my apartment." Douemki was surprised to hear the seer stand up for himself. Yuuko's words from the other day ringing in his mind as he saw Watanuki struggling to stand up to the girls.

"What?!" Both stood in shock at Watanuki using their crushes first name.

"He's right, I promised to try some inarizushi Watanuki made." Doumeki placed a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder, pushing him forward as they passed the fuming girls.

* * *

"You stood up to them."

"I can't believe I did that." Watanuki put his face in his hands, embarrassed at how jealous he had acted.

"You had every right to, we're dating and they shouldn't ignore you just because their jealous."

"They don't know we're dating." Doumeki said the weirdest things sometimes and it made Watanuki's chest hurt pleasantly when he did.

"Then maybe I should tell them."

"You do and I'll murder you!" Watanuki swiped at Doumeki only to miss as the archer ducked in time. The seer continued to spazz as they walked down the street, the few people they passed looking strangely at Watanuki.

"Did you really mean we were going to your apartment and you were going to cook?"

"N-no, but I guess I could..." The shorter teen fidgeted, trying to will himself not to blush yet again in front of the other boy.

"Make inarizushi."

"Why you gluttonous jerk. You should be happy that I, Watanuki-sama is good enough to cook for you so late at night."

"It's only seven and besides your food is better than the popcorn I ate." Doumeki then took Watanuki's hand in his and began walking towards the seer's apartment. Watanuki glared, but let up after a few minutes of silence, secretly enjoying the other's company.

"Watanuki-kun, Doumeki-kun, is that you?" Both boys turned to see a pair of familiar faces walking towards them from a darkened street.

"Kazahaya-kun, Rikou-kun, what are you two doing out? Another job from Kakei-san?" Watanuki smiled at the blonde who waved at him.

"Actually Kakei-san gave us the day off, because we had a really tough job the other day."

"We're on a date, I guess you are too?" Rikou smirked as Watanuki pulled his hand out of Doumeki's grasp.

"I didn't know you guys were dating." Kazahaya looked at Watanuki innocently. The seer smiled sheepishly and nodded. Rikou and Doumeki talked amongst themselves as the boyfriends chatted.

"Yes, for a few months now."

"We should go on a double date. Rikou and me went with Kakei-san and Saiga-san, but those two are a couple of perverts, it'd be nice to go with a couple not wanting to embarass me all the time." Watanuki flushed as his friend talked so bluntly. Sometimes the teen wondered if the blonde beside him had any social skills.

"Sounds fun." Watanuki stopped what he was saying when Rikou put a hand on Kazahaya's shoulder.

"We have to hurry back to the store, Kakei will make us work extra if we're late getting back."

"Bye Watanuki-kun, Doumeki-kun, we'll talk about our date later!" The blonde yelled as Watanuki smiled sheepishly and Doumeki and Rikou stared in confusion. The couple watched as their friends disappeared around a street corner.

"What date?"

"Kazahaya-kun invited us on a double date." Watanuki said as he adjusted the scarf around his neck. The seer didn't notice Doumeki closing in on him until he saw the other's breath in the cool night air. The archer was surprised when the shorter teen met him halfway for a kiss. After a few minutes they pulled apart and Watanuki turned away as Doumeki smirked.

"Come on, so I can hurry and feed you." A small smile found its way on Watanuki's lips as Doumeki grabbed his hand again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** Saving A Moment

**Author: **Tsubasa-fan (), Youkohieifan(LJ)

**Warnings: **Yaoi, lemons later on, language, spoilers for recent chapters.

**Pairings**: Doumeki/Watanuki, others

**Rating:**PG-13, M eventually

**Notes:** for those reading my ficplease check out the poll on my profile page and let me know what you think! (The poll refers to what will happen much later in the fic) Also, see if you can spot any of the hints or little things I've hidden throughout the fic! (trying to make this like the manga with hints to future events and the past and relationships )

* * *

"Here Watanuki, I need you to put this in the storage room for me." Thin fingers dropped a blue bottle into his cupped hands.

"What is it?" The seer held the bottle up, examining it in the rooms light.

"A life-bearing potion, be careful now, don't want to drop it."

"Isn't this the same as Kurogane-san and Fai-san used?"

"Actually, it's the same bottle. I just received it a few moments ago from Kurogane." Watanuki was surprised that the two would give up something as rare as this, but they already had Ryu and Yuki. Maybe they didn't want to have anymore kids? Yuuko smiled as she watched the boy argue with himself.

"Why would he give that up?"

"Because sometimes one has to give up what one wants in order to keep something precious by their side."

"..." Watanuki's brow furrowed as he thought about the woman's words.

"Now hurry Watanuki, don't just sit there like a boring old statue, me and Mokona are getting hungry." Watanuki growled as he glared daggers at his employer, before stomping off to take the potion to the shop's storage room.

* * *

"I almost forgot, I had the most interesting conversation today." Watanuki only stared as Yuuko grinned brightly at him. Mokona chuckling, knowing what the witch was talking about.

"You look like you don't believe me." Yuuko pouted as she took another drink of wine.

"Who did you talk to?"

"Kakei-san, Saiga was there too, but he was asleep." Watanuki choked a little on his food, trying to cover up his reaction, but it was too late. The two across from him had that gleam in their eyes. He prayed that Kazahaya hadn't said anything about the other night.

"W-what did he say?"

"He told me about having sent his employees on a few special jobs." Watanuki sighed in relief, thankful that what little luck he had was paying off. "And he happened to mention a certain double date you have planned with Kaza-kun and Rikou-kun." Watanuki cried internally, as Yuuko and her partner in the teen's daily embarrassment laughed.

* * *

"...Hello Watanuki-kun." Watanuki stopped as he walked down the street to see the Zashiki-warashi peeking at him from around the corner of a building.

"Watanuki Kimihiro, how dare you!" The seer stared owlishly as the Ame-warashi came stomping around the building, dragging the other spirit along with her.

"Uhm, what do you mean?"

"You and that priest's grandson are dating!" The teen looked at both spirits blankly as he wondered what the taller girl meant.

"This one's been sick with worry for you ever since you left the dream world and you don't even think about everyone worrying about you." The Ame-warashi glared as the other spirit beside her blushed.

"I'm sorry, just a lot of things have been happening, but there's nothing to worry about I'm back to normal." Watanuki waved about frantically to prove his point, the Zashiki-warashi blushing brighter as he did.

"I'm glad you're alright..." The girl smiled up at the boy, as her friend rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Thank you." The seer smiled warmly at the Zaskiki-warashi's kindness.

"Are you going to work at Yuuko-san's now?" The spirit fiddled with her hands as she stared at the good.

"Actually I just finished there today, I'm on my way to meet Doumeki."

"Come on, we have to talk with the witch." Ame-warashi took out her umbrella and opened it, the Zashiki-warashi standing beside her.

"Take care of yourself." The girl blushed again before both spirits flew away.

"I wonder what they're going to talk about." Blue and gold eyes looked up at the sky.

* * *

"Watanuki-kun, it's so nice to see you again." Watanuki looked up as he took off his shoes. Risa smiled down at him as she stood in the hallway.

"Hello, did you and Shino-san get back from your trip yesterday?"

"Yes, Shizuka helped us unpack, I hope you didn't mind not seeing him for a day." Doumeki's mother laughed lightly as Watanuki blushed.

"Watanuki-kun's here, it's been awhile." Shino said as she entered the front room. The seer greeted the woman before asking both women about their trip.

"Look at us talking your head off, Shizuka's in his room studying." Risa smiled as she gently pushed Watanuki towards the hall.

"I'll bring the two of you some snacks and drinks." Shino waved at him as Watanuki thanked both of them and left. Both women turned towards the kitchen laughing as they did.

* * *

"Doumeki?" Watanuki poked his head into his boyfriend's room to find him missing. Stepping inside he noticed how clean the room always was, only a few papers and books scattered on the desk in the corner, as any sign that the room was lived in.

"What are you doing here?" Watanuki turned to see Doumeki walking in, a towel draped over his shoulders and hair wet.

"You come over to my house uninvited all the time!" The archer moved to sit on his futon, taking the towel around his shoulders to dry his hair. Watanuki glared before sitting across from the other teen.

"Here, jackass," Watanuki smacked away Doumeki's hands and began to towel dry the other's hair. "If you dare tell anyone, I will beat the hell out of you." Watanuki growled in embarrassment.

"Oi." Watanuki blushed as Doumeki moved out of his reach.

"What?"

"You're going to break my neck."

"S-sorry about that." Doumeki took the towel and threw it over his desk chair before pulling Watanuki to him, kissing the other teen lightly.

* * *

"Did you plan for those boys to end up together?"

"You know I cannot tell you that for free." Yuuko smiled deviously as the weather spirit glared at her.

"Watanuki-kun...isn't the same as before." Zashiki-warashi said as she sat between the two other women.

"It's because he and Doumeki-kun are blending for that final moment."

"The lines between the worlds are thinning, that boy of yours is proof of that." Ame-warashi stirred her tea as she looked at Yuuko.

"Yes, but those traveling children will meet him soon enough." Both girls looked at each other in confusion, not understanding the witch's words.

"Watanuki is very special isn't he Zashiki-warashi?" Yuuko smiled fondly as the girl blushed fiercely.


	17. Chapter 17

**Title:** Saving A Moment

**Author: **Tsubasa-fan, Youkohieifan (LJ)

**Warnings: **Yaoi, lemons later on, language, spoilers for recent chapters.

**Pairings**: Doumeki/Watanuki, others

**Rating:** PG-13, M eventually

**Notes:** for those reading my ficplease check out the poll on my profile page and let me know what you think! (The poll refers to what will happen much later in the fic)

* * *

"Here you go, I didn't know what you would like Watanuki-kun, so I made something simple." Risa said as she placed a tray with tea and some freshly made onigiri on the nearby desk.

"You don't have to go through so much trouble."

"It's the least I can do; you're a guest here and our little Shizuka's friend." In any other circumstance Watanuki would have burst into fits of laughter at the 'little Shizuka' remark, but seeing as how it was the archer's mother who said it, Watanuki would wait until she left.

"I'll leave you boys alone; if you need anything just ask."

"Thank you Risa-san." Both teens watched as the woman left, closing the door behind her as she did. Doumeki brought the tray and sat it between them on the floor, pouring both of them cups of tea.

"You could have said something to your mother." Watanuki glared at the teen across from him, not understanding how he could be so rude to his own family.

"Here." Doumeki offered the shorter teen a cup of tea.

"Don't ignore me!" Watanuki yelled as his boyfriend ate.

"Have you talked to that guy from the drugstore again?"

"No, I only usually go there when Yuuko has a hangover or she wants me to get her something."

"Do they go to a local school?"

"I don't think so...I've never seen them in uniforms before." Thinking back, he had only ever seen them in the store and out on a job.

"We should stop by after school and ask about our double date." The seer nearly choked on his food at the other's bluntness, Watanuki still had a hard time with Doumeki's attitude towards their relationship.

* * *

Tomorrow they'd have to go to school and so Watanuki was relaxing as best he could, especially seeing as how he didn't have to work at the shop either. He had left Doumeki's yesterday and he hadn't been out of his apartment since.

With a cup of hot chocolate cooling on his living room table, Watanuki sat, curled up on his couch, a blanket wrapped around him. Winter was fast approaching and Watanuki would have to try and finish on his sewing if he was going to get everyone's gifts to them in time. A knock on the door startled the seer and he stared at his door, trying to wonder who it was.

_"Oi." _Watanuki's curious gaze changed into a glare at the voice behind his door. After a few more knocks, Watanuki threw the blanket off him and stomped towards his door, opening it and glaring at Doumeki.

"As soon as I get comfortable you have to come?!"

"Mom wanted me to give this to you." Doumeki handed a paper bag to Watanuki. Looking inside the seer saw several containers of freshly made food.

"Wh...why did your mom send this?"

"She likes you; grandmother sent some hand made charms too." Doumeki reached into the bag and pulled out several small charms, holding them in front of the other teen.

"They shouldn't have given me stuff." Watanuki blushed fiercely; Doumeki smirked before moving into the apartment, taking off his coat and putting it in the nearby closet.

"Hey, I didn't say you could come in!" Watanuki shut the door behind him as he followed Doumeki. He yelled again as the archer sat on his couch and picked up his hot chocolate and began drinking it.

"Bastard, that's mine!"

"I didn't drink it all and besides it's cold outside." Doumeki uncovered his ears to pick out plastic wrapped plates of cookies.

"Here." Watanuki threw his blanket over Doumeki before he left towards his kitchen. Doumeki took another drink from his cup, as he listened to his boyfriend complaining about him. The archer smiled as he heard pots banging and Watanuki yelling about having to work on his one day off.

"You had better not drink this." Watanuki said as he set down his newly made drink. Doumeki smirked as he pulled the seer to him.

"I still have some."

"W-what the hell are you doing?! Let me go!" Watanuki blushed as he sat in Doumeki's lap, the blanket wrapped around them.

"It's cold, so we can share the blanket."

"Jerk..." Watanuki mumbled he resigned himself to his fate as Doumeki took another drink from his cup.

* * *

"You're going on a double date? That's wonderful!" Himiwari smiled as she walked between her two friends as the left towards their usual spot for lunch. A few other students turned their gazes on the trio briefly before returning to their own conversations.

"Uhh...y-yeah with two friends from the drugstore down the street." The seer smiled sheepishly as the girl beside him laughed. Doumeki remained silent as he watched them talk.

* * *

"Watanuki-kun is such a good cook!" Himiwari smiled brightly as they ate. Tonpopo chirped in agreement on the girl's shoulder. "He'll make a good housewife someday."

"Himiwari-chan!" Watanuki shook his fists towards the sky as he silently cursed his luck. Doumeki simply continued eating, stealing some food from his boyfriends lunch as the other sat in anguish.

"Watanuki-kun?"

"He's just being a fool."

"Who's the fool?!" Doumeki shielded one of his ears while he ate and ignored Watanuki's yelling.

"Doumeki-kun and Watanuki-kun are a perfect match!" Himiwari clapped in joy as both boys continued their daily routine with each other.

"Jerk, it's all your fault, because we're dating Himiwari-chan thinks I'm a housewife!" As Watanuki yelled Himiwari and Doumeki talked, ignoring their friend as he ranted. Only Tonpopo looked at the flailing teen.

* * *

Once school was over Himiwari waved goodbye to her two friends as she ran down the street. Doumeki and Watanuki walked down the opposite street towards Yuuko's shop and once they were far enough away from the school the archer grabbed the other teen's hand into his own.

As they reached the shop both stopped by the gates, where Watanuki turned and gave a bashful kiss on Doumeki's lips.

"I'll see you later." Doumeki smirked as he watched his boyfriend run towards the shop's front door. He raised an eyebrow as he watched Watanuki stop at the door and pick something up from the floor. Even stranger, the seer turned around and walked back towards the archer while he read a piece of paper in his hand.

"What is it?"

"Yuuko left a note, say's she'll be gone for a few days, said not to worry and to stop by tomorrow to clean." His continued reading before his eyes went wide and he crumbled the note and tried to throw it at the shop. "How dare she write something like that!"

"Wha-"

"Nothing you need to know!" Watanuki stomped forward, grabbing Doumeki's hand and tugging the taller teen along.

"So you don't have to work today?" Doumeki spoke after they had walked for a few minutes.

"Weren't you listening to anything I said?!"

"Where are we going?"

"My apartment I guess, it doesn't matter." Watanuki slowed his pace, as he contemplated their options.

"You're place is fine."

* * *

Both of them sat on Watanuki's couch, just having finished a light meal before they started on homework. Watanuki was surprised when Doumeki closed the distance between them to pull him in for a kiss. Closing his eyes, Watanuki relaxed as he felt now familiar lips against his own. After a few more moments, they broke apart for air, Watanuki blushing as Doumeki smirked.

"Why the hell are you smirking like that?"

"You're blushing."

"Don't look at me jerk!" Watanuki turned away from his boyfriend, so the archer couldn't see his reddening face. Doumeki pulled the other forward into a hug, kissing the seer's cheek. Calming down, Watanuki relaxed in the hold, sighing as he felt arms around his waist.

"We should get started on our homework." Watanuki's eyes snapped open as he moved forward out of the other teen's hold and swatted at the archer.

"I was having a relaxing moment and you had to ruin it!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Title:** Saving a Moment

**Author: **Tsubasa-fan (), Youkohieifan(LJ)

**Warnings: **Yaoi, lemons later on, language, spoilers for recent chapters.

**Pairings**: Doumeki/Watanuki, others

**Rating:**PG-13, M eventually

**Notes:** for those reading my ficplease check out the poll on my profile page and let me know what you think! (The poll refers to what will happen much later in the fic)

* * *

With Yuuko gone doing who knows what, Watanuki didn't know what to do with his free time. And today of all days he was going to go to the green drugstore and ask Kazahaya about their date, but first he had to do his daily chores at the shop.

"Oi."

"For the hundredth time it's not 'Oi' it's Watanuki-sama!" Doumeki uncovered his ears after Watanuki finished his angry rant. He had dragged the archer with him to do help him reorganize the store room, which was somehow kept in disarray.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Doumeki asked as he carried a large box of random objects.

"Just stack the boxes over in the corner I just cleaned out." Doumeki nodded before doing as told. The seer turned back to organizing the room's numerous shelves, trying to get some semblance of order before they left.

"Are we done yet?" Watanuki swiped at his boyfriend resulting in a pile of dust-cover scrolls to fall from there shelf. Doumeki smirked as he dodged a dust rag aimed for his head.

* * *

It was late before they left the shop and walked towards the drugstore. Doumeki grabbed the shorter teen's hand in his own as the walked. Watanuki would never admit it but he was happy that Doumeki was always by his side, it meant that the spirits that would have normally sent him indoors or running for his life were at bay. The sound of bells shook him from his thoughts as the entered the familiar drugstore.

"Why hello Watanuki-kun, can I help you with anything?" Kakei asked as he stood behind the cash register.

"Is Kazahaya-kun or Rikou-kun here?"

"Yes, they just went upstairs actually." The store owner pointed to a door as he explained. "Just take that door their and follow the stairs up to their apartment."

"Thank you Kakei-san." Both teens thanked the blonde as they left. Kakei smiled as the two boys exited, thinking how Yuuko was going to react to this news.

* * *

"You knock."' Watanuki whispered as they stood outside the door to Rikou and Kazahaya's apartment.

"Afraid?"

"No."

"Then you do it."

"Jerk, what if they're busy?" Doumeki smirked at the implications as Watanuki blushed beside him. The archer then knocked on the door before Watanuki became too flustered and decided to take it out on him. They heard footsteps and muffled yelling before the door opened to reveal Kazahaya.

"Watanuki-kun, Doumeki-kun, what are you doing here?" Kazahaya said as he stood in the now open doorway.

"Don't be rude, let them in." Rikou said from his seat on the couch.

"Bastard, don't tell me what to do!"

"Actually, we came to ask about our double date plans." Watanuki smiled sheepishly as Doumeki remained silent beside him.

"Ah, I was going to call you, but with Saiga gone we've somehow ended up busier than ever and Kakei-san told us that Yuuko-san was gone too so I didn't know how to contact you."

"I should have given you my phone number last time we saw each other." Doumeki moved to take a seat on the couch with Rikou while their boyfriends chatted away.

* * *

After a few hours, Watanuki and Kazahaya had worked out the details and Watanuki had pulled Doumeki from the couch to stand beside him.

"So we'll meet in front of the ice cream shop at six tomorrow. I'll have to tell Kakei-san and make sure Rikou gets up."

"You're the one that sleeps in all the time." Kazahaya growled and shook his fist at Rikou who smirked at the other's embarrassment. Saying there goodbyes, both left the apartment, waving bye as they passed Kakei on their way out of the store.

* * *

"You have to make sure to wake up early" The seer said as he walked down the street, his boyfriend walking beside him. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes."

"Then speak up more or at least nod to let me know you're listening." He glared as Doumeki nodded at him. "Smartass."

"Oi."

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's not 'Oi' its great Watanuki-sama!" Fuming her turned to smack the idiot but stopped when he saw the other teen looking over him.

"Isn't that the fox oden stand?" Watanuki followed the other's gaze to see the vague image of the familiar stand coming into view. Grabbing the archer's hand the shorter teen dragged Doumeki forward.

"Ah, hello I haven't seen you in awhile. How is Yuuko-san doing?"

"Hello, Yuuko-san left to take care of some business; she should be back any day now." Watanuki bowed to the older fox as the smaller one talked to Doumeki. The older fox excused himself before going back to his stand, with that Watanuki walked up to the other fox that was waving excitedly at Doumeki.

"Is it true that he's an archer?"

"Yes." Watanuki smiled as the smaller foxes tail swished happily back and forth.

"He must be really strong then."

"I guess, but he's really lazy too and he has the personality of a statue." The fox looked between the two humans as he stared in awe of the stories.

"Is it true that archer-san saves you all the time from ghosts?"

"Idiot, what have you been telling him?!"

"Watanuki-kun, here you are." Stopping his ranting, the seer turned to come face to face with a box of oden.

"But we don't have anything to give you."

"Coming to visit and cheering him up with stories is more than enough payment." Watanuki bowed before taking the food. Doumeki bowed as well, while the smaller fox smiled up at them.

"Thank you again for the food!" Watanuki waved as the oden cart and the foxes blurred and vanished, but not before he caught a glimpse of the younger fox hiding his laughter behind his paws.

* * *

"Jerk, I said I could carry that!" Watanuki yelled as he walked through his apartment door, Doumeki carrying the fox oden in one hand as the archer took off his shoes with the other.

"Your neighbors will hear you." The shorter teen's mouth instantly shut at the mention of his neighbors and glared as his boyfriend walked into the living room and sat their food down on the small coffee table.

"Idiot, wait until I get us some plates before stuffing your face." Watanuki said as he put his coat up in his closet before turning towards the kitchen. Doumeki stared for a moment before taking the boxes out of the bag and setting them out on the table.

"Here." Watanuki said as he set a plate in front of his boyfriend before sitting down beside him.

"Thanks." The seer stopped for a moment, staring at Doumeki as the archer shoveled food onto his plate. Noticing the lack of movement, Doumeki turned to stare at him as he drew food to his mouth. "Are you going to eat?"

"Y-yeah."

"Why are you blushing?" Doumeki stared as Watanuki turned a shade darker.

"I'm not, so just shut up and eat!" Watanuki glared as he filled his plate with food and attacked the oden with his chopsticks.

* * *

"Don't you ever go home?" Mismatched eyes looked at Doumeki as he sat relaxing on Watanuki's couch.

"Yes."

"Doesn't Risa-san and Shino-san worry about you being gone so much?"

"They know I'm with you."

"That's even worse, now they probably think I'm a bad influence on you idiot!" Watanuki grabbed the front of the taller teen's shirt and shook him while Doumeki covered his ears.

"They like you and think you'd make a good housewife someday." Watanuki froze in mid shake as he imagined both women saying something like that to Doumeki, it didn't help that Yuuko somehow managed to worm her way into the image laughing at his luck. "You already have the apron for it." Growling as he was pulled into a hug, a muffled 'jerk' was all Doumeki heard as he smirked at a possibly blushing Watanuki.

"I guess this means I'm not getting rid of you until tomorrow?" Managing to turn his head, Watanuki sighed as he reclined on Doumeki.

"Yeah." He could feel his cheeks warming as he felt lips capturing his own, Watanuki made a small sound as he felt a hand cup his cheek to deepen their kiss. The shorter teen broke the kiss, moving to make himself more comfortable before planting a chaste kiss on Doumeki's lips.

Watanuki wondered if this would lead to something like the other day when he had told Doumeki to stop. The thought made his face brighten even more as he felt arms wrap around him. The seer thought of what it would be like to take that step, and even though it made him nervous and a little scared, it made his heart beat a little faster.

* * *

"Dammit, wake up!" A sleep blurred eye opened to stare at where he thought Watanuki had been a second ago. "Didn't you hear me, wake up, we have our date with Kazahaya-kun and Rikou-kun!"

Doumeki looked over at the alarm clock and saw it was barely past ten in the morning. He sat up from the futon and raked a hand through his hair.

"It's still morning."

"I'm making breakfast and then I have to wash your clothes, then you have to go home and get different clothes and-" Doumeki tuned his boyfriend out as he stood and began to straighten up the bed.

"Oi."

"Just go take a shower and I'll have some food for you." Doumeki stared at the bedroom door as Watanuki ran into the kitchen. He smirked before turning to the bathroom, hoping Watanuki wouldn't have a panic attack before they actually went out.

* * *

"What the hell are you smirking at?" Growled a glaring Watanuki from across the table as they ate.

"You."

"Jerk."

"When do we leave for our date?" Watanuki had since calmed down enough to talk normally and had giving Doumeki his clothes, only briefly yelling for the archer to hurry up and change clothes so they could keep on schedule.

"When you come back here to pick me up." After breakfast Doumeki left, he would have stayed to help with the dishes, but the shorter teen had pushed him out the door and told him to hurry.

* * *

Watanuki was waiting outside his apartment at five and he was beginning to think of mauling Doumeki as soon as he saw the other boy for making him wait. Not that they would be late, just the fact that Watanuki was nervous as hell and wanted to hurry and get to the ice cream parlor, and now that it was dark the seer could feel the prescreens of spirits just out of the streetlight's rays.

The familiar feeling made him pause for a moment; he hadn't noticed the disappearance of thick smoke or the sensation of eyes on him. He could almost see tentacles creeping towards him, but soon after their weight dispersed and he turned to see Doumeki approaching.

"Took you long enough." The shorter teen glared half heartedly as Doumeki approached him.

"I was late because mother and grandmother scolded me for not bringing you to the shrine." The archer took his boyfriends hand and started walking in the opposite direction from where he came, leading them to the ice cream parlor.

"Why would they want to see me?"

"They wanted to take pictures before we went out on our date." Watanuki almost tripped as they walked down the street.

"You're serious?!"

"They made me promise to bring you next time."

"That's so embarrassing."

* * *

"Watanuki-kun, Doumeki-kun, there you are!" Both of them turned to see Kazahaya waving his arms quickly, gaining the attention of several other customers, from a booth near the back of the

parlor.

"Sorry for being late." Watanuki smiled sheepishly as he scooted into the booth along with Doumeki.

"We were running behind too, don't worry about it." Rikou said as he sat beside Kazahaya, one of his arms resting on the back of the booth leisurely as the blonde glared. A waitress came up to the teens, taking their orders before leaving them.

"You must be glad that Yuuko-san is away with Saiga."

"I didn't know they left together, actually she never told me where or why she was leaving." It worried the boy to think the witch would just up and leave, even taking Mokona and the pipe fox with her, but he supposed she at least left him a note.

"Kakei-san wouldn't tell us either."

"It must have been really important; Saiga doesn't leave the store unless it's to go shopping." Kazahaya nodded in agreement as Watanuki smiled sheepishly. While talking about their employers and the difficulties with their jobs, the teens were too occupied to notice the waitress coming back with their deserts.

"That's not yours you know." Watanuki moved his ice cream out of Doumeki's way before the archer could take a bite. Kazahaya snickered behind his hand as Rikou smirked at the other couple. Watanuki blushed at having been watched and Doumeki scooped up a spoonful of the seer's ice cream while the other teen was distracted.

* * *

"Stop acting like a blushing virgin idiot." Rikou poked the blonde on the forehead as he smirked down at him. The two couples had been walking through the nearby park

"Don't say things like that in front of people!" Kazahaya shook his fists at his smug boyfriend.

"So I can say it when we're alone?"

"No, now go and get me a drink!" Rikou snickered as he left after Doumeki towards the drink machines in the distance. Kazahaya settled down as he sat on the bench beside Watanuki, his face a bright red as he looked at his gloved hands.

"Are you okay Kazahaya-kun?"

"Y-yeah, just that jerk being a pervert again and saying things."

"I'm sure he was just joking."

"It's not that...I mean we've been dating for awhile and all and it's not like we've not, just it's embarrassing when he teases me about it, it's like Saiga teasing us at the store." Watanuki blushed at that, not really believing that his friend had just admitted something so private to him. "I'm sorry, I made you feel odd."

"N-no, just surprised." Both boys sat in silence, each blushing at the awkward silence.

"You look like you want to say something Watanuki-kun."

"Does...do you like doing that?"

"It's nice, I feel very...loved when we're together." The blonde said as a small smile made its way on his face while he stared out into the

"It sounds nice." Both smiled at each other.

"You and Doumeki-kun haven't?" The seer blushed, he had never really thought about doing that with anyone, let alone Doumeki, and after that time in his apartment he had told the archer to stop, Watanuki wasn't sure if they would ever take such a step in their relationship.

"N-no, we've only kissed."

"Sorry, I've made you uncomfortable again." The dark haired teen could see the blush on the other's cheeks and hoped he hadn't said or done anything wrong.

"Kaza-"

"Oi." Doumeki interrupted them before Watanuki could speak.

"My name's not 'Oi' its great Watanuki-sama to you." Watanuki said as he took the offered drink from Doumeki. Kazahaya yelled as Rikou threw him his drink.

* * *

Doumeki and Watanuki walked hand in hand towards the shorter teen's home. Rikou and Kazahaya had said their goodbyes and parted earlier and Watanuki was still smiling from the memory of the blonde chasing his boyfriend down the opposite street and into the night.

"Tonight was fun."

"Yeah." Watanuki smiled as he felt the other teen tighten his hold on his hand. As they both walked under the streetlights both thought back on their date. Watanuki thought back to his conversation with Kazahaya and wondered what Doumeki thought about not having that in their relationship, he then mentally yelled at having even considered thinking about that.

"Idiot." Watanuki snapped out of his thoughts to immediately glare at the archer beside him.

"Who're you calling an idiot?!"

"You where going to walk past your apartment." Watanuki looked and saw that Doumeki was right; he was several feet away from the main gate.

Grumbling he turned to walk back towards the complex's entrance. Once he was close enough the shorter boy was pulled closer, knowing what was about to happen Watanuki closed his eyes, but when he stood there for a few seconds and nothing happened he opened his eyes to see something purple blocking the archer in front of him.

"What the hell?!" As Watanuki drew back to smack the offending thing of it launched itself off of him. Now that it wasn't covering his face, Watanuki saw it to be one a paper butterfly that looked like one of Yuuko's.

"Hello Watanuki-chan! Have you missed me? Did you take the advice I gave you in my letter?" Yuuko's voice erupted from the butterfly to a surprised Watanuki.

"Yuuko-san?"

"Just think of this as a temporary phone. We'll be back in the shop tomorrow, Migetsu thought I should give you a head's up instead of sending Mokona for you."

"O-okay then..."

"Oh and Watanuki, be prepared to make us a welcome back feast!" With that both boys watched as the origami butterfly folded into itself and disappeared in a thin plume of smoke.

"Who does she think she is wanting me to cook a bog dinner for her as soon as she gets back and I'm sure she'll want a ton of alcohol too?!"

"I wonder what she left to get."

"What are you talking about?"

"Kazahaya said Yuuko and that Saiga guy where gone together." It was true, if two people like Yuuko-san and Saiga-san had to leave the city to get something it must be either really important or very dangerous; quite possibly both.

"I have a bad feeling about this." The shorter boy grimaced at all the horrible things he'd have to do when Yuuko came back.


	19. Chapter 19

**Title:** Saving A Moment

**Author:**Tsubasa-fan (), Youkohiei_fan(LJ)

**Warnings:**Yaoi, lemons later on, language, spoilers for recent chapters.

**Pairings**:Doumeki/Watanuki, others

**Rating:**PG-13, M eventually

**Notes:** for those reading my ficplease check out the poll on my profile page and let me know what you think! (The poll refers to what will happen much later in the fic)

---

"Hurry up with the drinks!" Watanuki shook a fist as Yuuko's voice echoed into the kitchen. Of all the time's for her to order him to make a late dinner. Doumeki would probably be standing outside the shop's gate any minute waiting to walk him home.

"Come on slowpoke!" Mokona yelled as Watanuki tightened his grip on the tray he was carrying.

"You're lucky you're getting anything at all!"

"Watanuki's so mean!"

"I think we've show our affections for our dear Watanuki-kun enough for today, please say hello to Doumeki-kun for us when you see him." Watanuki was pulling off his apron as Yuuko spoke, Migetsu kissed his cheek as the teen walked towards the front door.

"Ooh, Watanuki's all lovey dovey~" Mokona clasped its paws together and puckered up it's lips making kissing sounds and twirling on Yuuko's fainting couch.

"I'm not running to get you hang over cure tomorrow for that!" Watanuki yelled once more as he stood in the shop's open doorway. Yuuko and Mokona's wails were silenced as he shut the door. Just as the seer had guessed Doumeki stood leaning against the shop's fence.

"Come on let's go." Watanuki tugged on the archer's coat sleeve, pulling him forward as he walked down the deserted street.

"Oi."

"What?"

"Are you making lunches for tomorrow?"

"I always do, why wouldn't I make them tomorrow?"

"Exams."

"What, they're tomorrow?!" Watanuki began panicing as he began running to his apartment, pulling Doumeki along with him.

"Why are we running?" The archer asked as he was dragged down the street.

"I haven't studied! Why didn't you say anything sooner? I'm going to fail and have to take summer classes now!"

"It's only winter break, you still have summer exams." It took them a few minutes until they had reached the front of Watanuki's apartment complex. Watanuki crouched over, catching his breath, as Doumeki stood by.

"You go home, I have to study and make our lunches for tomorrow."

"I'll help."

"Whatever, just hurry!"

-----

"I can't believe I forgot about exams!" Watanuki clutched his hands to his head as he walked in between Doumeki and Himiwari.

"It's not that bad, I'm sure you passed." Himiwari smiled as she tried to encourage her friend. Doumeki just stared and Watanuki continued to wallow in his despair as they made their way towards their usual lunch spot. As the trio sat Doumeki immediately began to eat and Himiwari complimented the other boy own his culinary skills.

"Hopefully I won't have to take summer classes."

"I told you before that you won't do that badly, idiot, so stop sulking."

"Your comforting skills really suck, you know that?" Watanuki glared as he pointed his chopsticks angerily at his indifferent boyfriend.

"Watanuki-kun and Doumeki-kun are so cute together." Himiwari tried to cover her laughter as she saw Watanuki's glare turned into disbelief just like it always did whenever she talked about their relationship.

---

"Jackass, it's cold!" He should have never agreed to let Doumeki walk him home from the shop. The archer always showed up early and waited outside the gate fro him. It didn't help Watanuki's conscience either that it had gotten colder in the past few days and it was lightly snowing outside.

"I have a coat on." Doumeki looked down at his winter uniform and gloves as if his boyfriend didn't know what he was talking about.

"It's snowing idiot!" Watanuki rubbed his temple as he sighed in defeat. It was no use getting anything through that thick head of Doumeki's.

"Now is that any way to talk to the love of your life?" Yuuko said as she appeared behind him, dressed in a lavishly fur-trimed coat.

"Where the hell did you come from?!" Wattanuki snapped as he tried to hide his shock at the witch's words.

"Watanuki's just embarrassed!" Mokona spoke up from Yuuko's coat, completely ignoring the teen's question.

"I am not meat bun!"

"Now, now you two." Yuuko smiled wide as Watanuki and Mokona glared at each other. "Doumeki-kun, why don't you come in from the cold? Watanuki-kun can make us somethjing warm to drink."

"Hot chocolate!"

"Why am I the one stuck cooking for you three again?!" Yuuko simply patted the boy on the head and skipped back inside the shop, Mokona clinging to her shoulder as they left. "I think I was just tricked..." Watanuki stared dead-panned as he watched his employer disappear inside.

"Idiot." Doumeki dodged the kick to his side and walked ahead of his disgruntled boyfriend.

----

"Make sure you shut the door." Watanuki called behind him as he flopped bonelessly onto his couch. The two of them had ended up staying at Yuuko's long after Doumeki had arrived to pick him up and Watanuki had cooked all of them dinner and dessert as well and now he was sore and tired and was blissfully slipping into a much wanted sleep.

He didn't open his eyes when he felt the couch shift with Doumeki's weight, but he did when he felt himself being pulled closer to the archer.

"What are you doing?" He sat up as he was leaned against Douemki's chest.

"Adjusting you, so we're not uncomfortable." Watanuki settled back onto the other boy's chest, using it as a pillow.

"Don't go to sleep here, we'll be sore tomorrow if we do." The shorter teen said as he fought back a yawn. Doumeki kept quiet as Watanuki dozed on him. It was only when the show Doumeki had been watching ended and Watanuki had fallen into a light sleep, that he woke his boyfriend up to help him to bed.

"What are you...?" Watanuki blinked wearily up at him as Doumeki lifted the shorter boy up in his arms. He shifted and Doumeki let the other teen go so he could stand up.

"Bed." Doumeki slid the bedroom door open and Watanuki made a bee-line for the futon folded in the corner of his room. Preparing it with practised ease Watanuki slipped under the covers and heaved a contented sigh. Doumeki followed soon after, wrapping an arm around Watanuki's waist, kissing the back of the other boy's head as he did. The light kiss and the hug had woken Watanuki, who now stared at the wall in front of him.

"Shizuka."

"What?"

"...Why...I mean do...nevermind."

"What's wrong?" Doumeki had removed his arm from around Watanuki and had propped himself up on his other arm to look down at his boyfriend.

"Nothing, just forget I said anything."

"Is it because I kissed you?"

"No, it's not that I..."

"It will only cause trouble if you don't say anything about what's bothering you, you know."

"I know that! It's just...embarassing." Doumeki's eyebrow arched in curiousity as Watanuki's face darkened. "The other day Kazahaya-kun was telling me about him and how he and Rikou-kun did _that_ and every time you do something like that I think about what he said."

"That's it?"

"What do you mean 'that's it' I've been feeling uncomfortable over it for days, you jerk!" Watanuki yelled as he sat upright, Doumeki covered his ears with the pillow.

"Just because someone else has sex doesn't mean we have to." Doumeki cautiously removed the pillow and the protection it provided his ears to stare up at the other boy.

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you." Covering his face with his hands, Doumeki just shrugged and rolled over onto his side, his back to his spazzing boyfriend.

"Don't have a heart attack over it, idiot." The teen's blood boiled as he gathered his own pillow and struck the archer's head, then with an anger huff settled himself back down, turning away from the taller boy and glaring at the wall in front of him.

"Bastard, you're the one that's the idiot and why the hell is it that all of the sudden you're sudden;y a chatter box?"

"Don't stress over something so small, I'm not dating you so I can get laid." Watanuki continued glaring at his wall as he felt Doumeki shift as an arm wrapped around his waist. Doumeki laid his forehead against the back of the shorter boy's neck as he got comfortable in their new position.

"Pig!"

"You're neighbors will wake up."

"Stupid..." His glare lessoned as he felt his face heat up for the upteenth time that night.


	20. Chapter 20

**Title:** Saving A Moment

**Author: **Tsubasa-fan (), Youkohiei_fan(LJ)

**Warnings: **Yaoi, lemons later on, language, spoilers for recent chapters.

**Pairings**: Doumeki/Watanuki, others

**Rating:**PG-13, M eventually

**Notes:** for those reading my ficplease check out the poll on my profile page and let me know what you think! (The poll refers to what will happen much later in the fic) **POLL WILL BE CLOSED SOON!!**

**

* * *

**

Even after a week since he and Doumeki had talked about _that _Watanuki could still feel his cheeks warm at the thought. It was safe to say that Yuuko was having a field day with her employee's awkwardness. At school it was even worse. He had become more aware of the looks and whispers behind his back at school, it made him anxious as he walked alone down the halls.

"You're Watanuki aren't you?"

"Yes."

"We were wondering if you could tell Doumeki-kun something." The leader of the group, the tall brunette stood proudly her hands on her hips as she smiled at Watanuki. The other two girls stood behind her. "You see our friend here has a crush on Doumeki-kun, but we can never get them alone together long enough for her to say anything. Could you maybe ask him to meet her at the gates today?"

"S-sure I guess I can." Watanuki didn't like the look he was getting from the older girl and quickly answered her hoping she would leave.

"That's great, be sure to remember now!" She waved and turned, the two other girls trailing behind her as she all but strutted down the hall. Staring in disbelief for a brief moment, Watanuki turned and made his way to their usual lunch spot.

* * *

"Watanuki-kun seems distracted, is anything wrong?" Himiwari questioned as she sat across from her friend. Doumeki paused eating to listen for the other boy's answer.

"A girl came up to me in the hallway, right before I came here."

"Oh, was it a confession?"

"Sort of," Watanuki waved his arms frantically as he registered his words and the shocked reactions from his two friends. "I mean not for me, for Doumeki!"

"Why would she do that?"

"She wanted Doumeki to meet her friend outside of the gates after school today and asked me to pass the message along." Himiwari tried to keep Watanuki from getting to upset over something like this, after all both of them knew that Doumeki received love letters and the like often.

"I'm sure Doumeki-kun will let her down gently. Watanuki-kun shouldn't worry."

* * *

"I'll just tell her no like the others, it's not a big deal idiot." Watanuki yelled half heartedly, his mind elsewhere as they finished lunch. He didn't tell them that it was the same group of girls that they had been crossing paths with over the last few months.

"You can't be rude to a girl you uncooth oaf."

"I didn't say I would be."

* * *

Watanuki stood outside school on the sidewalk, far away from Doumeki who stood waiting for his admirer just as Watanuki had instructed him to do. The teen bit his lip, not wanting to have anything to do with it, even if he did feel silly about the intire thing. He cursed mentally, wondering why he was so upset about a girl confessing to the archer.

Normally he would bea angry that a girl would even like Doumeki, but if he was to be honest with himself, the seer could feel his stomach churning at the thougt, Watanuki would admit he was jealous. He glared and gritted his teeth, even if he hadn't admitted anything aloud, it was still embarrasing as hell dammit.

"Oi." He stopped, having been caught, before he turned and looked to Doumeki. He breifly caught a glimpse of the girl walking away in the opposite direction before his eyes were back to his boyfriend.

"What the hell did I say about calling me 'oi'?!"

"Let's go."

"Don't order me around bastard!" Several people looked in their direction as they walked towards Yuuko's shop.

* * *

"Yuuko-san?" He asked worriedly as he sat down a tray of food. For the past few weeks the woman had been rather meloncholy.

"It's nothing." The witch smiled tiredly, only further upsetting Watanuki. Yuuko brought a glass to her lips, her eyes distant as Watanuki left.

* * *

"You're going to eat me out of house and home one of these days." The bi-color eyed boy hissed as he took a seat beside Doumeki on his couch. The taller teen popped another morsel of food into his mouth, munching happily while Watanuki sighed in frustration. "Don't you have a home to go to?"

"You want me to leave?"

"I didn't say that!" Damn Doumeki for putting words into his mouth.

"Make Oden tomorrow." Watanuki felt a vein throb and tried to breath before he throttled the other boy. It too khis a few minutes to collect himself before he could only glare at his the taller teen.

"..." Crossing his arms, Watanuki looked away from the archer as the other boy continued to eat. His mind wandered back to everything that had happened, Yuuko had been acting strange and then there was the other's confession. "You didn't make that girl cry or anything did you?"

"She was angry."

"What did you say?" His glare intensified ten fold, Doumeki had no right to be rude to the girl just because he didn't like her.

"I said I was already dating someone." It was safe to say the glare had fallen from his face, replaced by a look of surprise. He lowered his gaze as he thought on Doumeki's words. Feeling a hand against his cheek, Watanuki looked up just as the archer pressed his lips against his own.

Sighing, Watanuki closed his eyes, enjoying the kiss. His lips parted as he felt Doumeki swipe his tongue along his bottom lip. His body relaxed against the couch as their kiss deepened. Timidly, Watanuki brought a hand to rest against the back of Doumeki's head, his fingers threading through dark hair.

They broke apart for air, the seer leaned his head back, looking up at the ceiling before Doumeki brought his lips to the pale flesh offered to him. Watanuki's body tensed, but realizing it wasn't too bad, let Doumeki continue.

"Only you would go from talking to kissing in the matter of miliseconds." It was faint, but he could have sworn he had felt the other teen's lips curl into a smirk, before they were pressed back against his skin.

Thinking it best not to rile Watanuki, just this once, Doumeki remained silent occupying himself with his boyfriend's skin instead. Lips pressed softly against the pale throat, the archer taking his time as he left a trail from the boy's exposed collar bone to underneath his jaw line.

"Shizuka." Watanuki panted out as he was laid down on the couch. Doumeki's weight atop him wasn't as uncomfortable as the teen would have thought. He gripped the other's uniform shirt tightly, unused to what was happening.

"Want me to stop?" Doumeki lifted himself up by his forearms to better look at Watanuki.

"...No" He averted his gaze, not wanting to lok at Doumeki as he admitted he actually liked the other's touches. Doumeki remained neutral before leaning back down to bring their lips together. The shorter of the two squirmed on the couch, one leg was pinned between the back of the couch and the archer currently leaving open mouthed kisses along his neck, while his other leg was off the couch. "Leave a mark and you're not getting lunch for a week."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Smug bastard, you're lucky I even let you in my house, let alone let you kiss me." His growl was cut short as he felt a hand at his waist. He tensed, thinking back to his talk with Kazahaya and blushed deeply, despite himself.

"I'm not going to force myself on you fool." Leave it to Douemki to pick up on Watanuki's slightest change and be as blunt as ever about it as well.

"Jackass, don't say something like that!"

"Oi." Watanuki almost felt bad for yelling in the archer's ear. Key word being almost. "That's what you're worried about isn't it?"

"Who the hell said I was worried about anything?"

"It doesn't matter to me if we have sex or not and I won't make you."

"Alright that's enough from you, say one more thing about that and I'm kicking you out."

"It's a hard to kiss you when you jump all the time because you're worried." Doumeki could almost see the flames in Watanuki's eyes as the teen pinched his ears with both hands and pulled.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not worried?"

"Then if I wanted to have sex right now we could?"

"Argh! Fine, I have a problem about it."

"You're a virgin." He swore, if he knew Doumeki wouldn't haunt him he'd have killed the other boy right then and there.

"That's it, off!" Watanuki pushed the heavier boy up and off of him. He stood, taking whatever dishes he could carry into the kitchen, leaving a scowling Doumeki behind. The seer cursed the other boy as he put the dirtied dishes in the sink and wrapped up what was left of the cookies.

"Watanuki."

"What is it?"

"You don't trust me not to take advantage of you."

"Just drop it, I don't feel like talking about this now." The whole conversation had made Watanuki uncomfortable and it left him drained and tired.

"I'm staying the night." The archer spoke non chalantly as he peeled back the plastic wrap over the cookies and grabbed two.

"Don't just invite yourself." Watanuki kicked at Doumeki and quickly rewrapped the plate, but the other boy was left unphased by the attack.

* * *

"Go to sleep." For the second night Watanuki found himself sharing a futon with Douemki.

"You'll crush me in your sleep." To make room in the single futon, both teens were practically on top of each other. Douemki had opted to lay hi shead against his boyfriends shoulder, one of his arms drapped across the slender waist. The shorter boy had a hand resting against the other's head.

"You didn't say anything before about me." Watanuki blushed and smacked the back of Doumeki's head non too gently. The archer frowned and rubbed the spot before he resettled against his boyfriend.

"Serves you right." Sighing, Watanuki brushed his fingers through Douemki's hair, finding the motion relaxing as he slowly drifted off to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**Title:** Saving A Moment

**Author: **Tsubasa-fan (), Youkohiei_fan(LJ)

**Warnings: **Yaoi, lemons later on, language, spoilers for recent chapters.

**Pairings**: Doumeki/Watanuki, others

**Rating:**PG-13, M eventually

**Notes:** for those reading my ficplease check out the poll on my profile page and let me know what you think! (The poll refers to what will happen much later in the fic) **POLL WILL BE CLOSED SOON!!**

**

* * *

**

"You don't have to go to Yuuko's today do you?" Watanuki stared at Doumeki as he sat a plate down in front of the archer.

"No. Why?"

"Come to the temple." The taller boy said as he began eating.

"Doumeki?"

"Are you going to or not?" Doumeki said seemingly ignoring the other's curiousity. It earned him a glare as Watanuki sat beside him.

"You could at least give me a reason!"

"We can spend time together." The shorter of the two was at a lose for words, he had been ready to blow his top at Doumeki, but he settled for a blush and a mild glare.

"You could have just said that in the first place."

"True."

"Why you!" And thus began Watanuki's morning yelling bout at Doumeki.

* * *

"Jerk, you should be grateful I packed a lunch for the two of us!" Watanuki watched as Doumeki began eating. "You could at least wait a few minutes before stuffing your face!" Still glaring, Watanuki sat beside his boyfriend it the latters room.

"You should make Nikuman tomorrow."

"I guess I should be thankful you not asking for anything out of season like usual." The boy sighed as he began to eat as well. They sat in relative silence, Watanuki thinking of why Doumeki had acted so oddly that morning. He knew the taller teen's family was gone, but it only explained so much. He sighed as he looked up to the ceiling.

Watanuki looked over at his boyfriend when he heard the sound of dishes being set down on the hardwood floor. He stared, seeing that Doumeki had already finished with the lunch he had made earlier.

"Make dessert later." The other boy glared and gripped the chopsticks in his hands almost to their breaking point.

"Bastard, don't order me around. I'm your guest, so act like a proper host!" He was silenced from his ranting when Doumeki leaned closer and kissed him. Frozen in place, Watanuki was startled, his hands falling to his sides. After a few seconds the teen came back to himself and decided that Doumeki was acting even stranger as he kissed the other teen back.

When they finally pulled apart, Watanuki was left blushing. He frowned, however, when he looked down at the lunch in his lap and noticed there were a few pieces missing. Snapping his head towards his boyfriend, he found Doumeki chewing on something.

"You jerk!" The shorter boy growled out as he set his own food aside and wrapped his arms around Doumeki's neck, putting the archer into a headlock. "If you wanted more you could have asked instead of tricking me."

Doumeki grunted from the impact and frowned as he finsihed eating. He turned his head to the side to look at Watanuki. "I wanted to kiss you. The food was an afterthought."

"You, you..." The teen couldn't think of a proper thing to say, so instead Watanuki pinched both of the taller boy's cheeks.

"Oi." The frown deepened on the boy's face as his face was stretched. Seeing that Watanuki wasn't about to release him the teen tried to think of a way to get the slender teen to relinquish his hold o him. "Kimihiro."

"Shizuka?" It seemed to do the trick as Doumeki's cheeks were sparred from anymore abuse. Watanuki starred and blushed at the boy saying his name. "You're not sick are you?" He said as he rested his forehead against the other's shoulder, his arms were still loosely wrapped around Doumeki's neck as he asked.

"No, why would I be?"

"You've been acting strange since this morning."

"Because I asked you to come here?"

"Nevermind." He unwrapped his arms from around the other boy as he sighed and moved to sit beside Doumeki instead.

"Oi." An instant glare was shot in the other teen's direction before he grabbed a thin arm and moved Watanuki to sit in his lap instead.

"W-what are you doing?!" Arms wrapped around Watanuki while Doumeki leaned forward to rest his head against the smaller boy's shoulder.

"Hugging you."

"Did I have to sit in your lap for that?"

"No." Watanuki rolled his eyes and brought a hand up to the other's hair. It was causing him to worry to see the other acting like this and he had to wonder if it was because of him.

"If you're not sick then why are you acting so weird?" He blushed and looked away. "It's not because of last night is it?"

"About you being a virgin?" Doumeki straightened to look at Watanuki, who turned to glare dangerously at him.

"You are too jackass!"

"Hn."

"And you're an idiot if you think I wouldn't trust you about things like _that_." The boy huffed, still not meeting the other's gaze. If he was honest with himseld he would say that since Doumeki had been there for him during all the strange things that seemed to happen to them, that the issue of the two of them furthering their relationship like that wasn't a big deal, even if it was embarrassing.

"Are you going to finish you're lunch?" Watanuki sighed as he turned to look at the black hole he called a boyfriend. Seeing that Doumeki was feeling better about the whole thing, Watanuki relented and shook his head. His arms tightened around the other teen as they leaned to the side so Doumeki could reach the discarded lunch box.

"I wonder how you're able to pack all of that in." He said bluntly as Doumeki began eating with one hand, while his other arm was still wrapped around Watanuki.

"You'd yell if it went to waste."

* * *

Watanuki grumbled over the kitchen counter as he began preparing dessert for Doumeki, while the boy in question stood beside him and watched. "Didn't anyone teach you how to cook?"

"Mother and Grandmother did when I was younger."

"Than why am I cooking for _you_ at _your_ house?"

"Your cooking's better." Watanuki blushed as he began stirring the mixture he'd been working on angerly. He turned a few shades darker when he felt a quick kiss on his check.

"Don't distract me if you want your food!" He looked out of the corner of his eye to see the archer smirk.

* * *

"Are you staying the night?"

"Since you invite yourself over _all the time_, I might as well stay. Though I'm not making breakfast tomorrow!" Watanuki crossed his arms as he watched Doumeki put away as the last of the dishes.

"You'll make lunch?"

"I always do don't I?" The shorter boy looked away and glared while Doumeki turned to him.

"Might have something you can borrow." Doumeki grabbed the other teen's hand, pulling him off towards his room. Deciding he wouldn't yell this once for being lead around like a small child, Watanuki smiled faintly as they entered the other's room.

Releasing Watanuki's hand, Doumeki moved to his closet. Pulling out something that could possibly fit the thinner figure he handed the yukata over to Watanuki.

"I'll go take a shower then." Watanuki turned and left the room as Doumeki nodded.

* * *

"Dammit, you're going to smother me, you oaf!" Watanuki growls out as he feels arms snake around his stomach while he's standing in Doumeki's kitchen preparing their lunch.

"Be quiet. You complain too much."

"Say that one more time and I'm never cooking for you again, no matter how much you beg."

"Hn." The shorter boy sighed angirily as he was held, knowing it was useless to argue with Doumeki, at least in this situation.


	22. Chapter 22

Title:

Saving A Moment

**Author: **Tsubasa-fan (), Youkohiei_fan(LJ)

**Warnings: **Yaoi, lemons later on, language, spoilers for recent chapters.

**Pairings**: Doumeki/Watanuki, others

**Rating:**PG-13, M eventually

**Notes:** for those reading my ficplease check out the poll on my profile page and let me know what you think! (The poll refers to what will happen much later in the fic) **POLL WILL BE CLOSED SOON!!**

**

* * *

**

_"-she asked us to give it to you."_ Watanuki walked in, broom in hand as he overheard someone talking. Looking over to Yuuko, he saw Fai, the others behind him. Blue caught his eye and the teen could see a large necklace dangling between Yuuko's slender fingers. Ignoring her he went about sweeping.

"I'll have to thank her, for such lovely payment." She placed the jewelry out of sight and smiled broadly. "I have wonderful news to tell all of you all, guess!"

_"I can have Ginryuu back?" _

_"Kuro-daddy doesn't owe you a gift anymore?"_

_"You got a new dress?" _

_"Your sending us something!" _

"Not even close." Watanuki froze mid broom swing as he heard the tone in the woman's voice. A cold chill went down his spine as he turned, in what seemed like slow motion.

_"What is it Witch-san?"_ Asked Fai.

"As you probably know our Watanuki-chan is happily dating, and I think I hear wedding bells and the pitter-patter of little feet, in the near future!"

"What did you just say?!" He snarled and gripped the broom tightly in his hands as Yuuko grinned and waved at him.

_"Congratulations, Watanuki-kun, who are you going to marry?" _The princess asked as she looked at the teen questionly.

"Uuh...Shizuka, Sakura-chan."

_"Kuro-seme told me the two of you seemed close when we last talked."_

_"I knew when I saw Doumeki-kun in the dream world, that he was in love with you." _Sakura said, smiling softly.

"What?!" Watanuki dropped the broom he had been holding, while the witch and mage laughed.

"Where is you other half?" Yuuko asked as she lounged on her fainting couch, a devious smile playing on her lips.

"No, don't get him in here?!"

"Oi, stop yelling."

_"Doumeki-kun, we just heard the news, how long have you and Watanuki-kun been dating?" _The boy blushed at the blonde mage's words, while Fai talked to his boyfriend.

"A few months."

_"That's wonderful news, so what did Yuuko-san mean when she said she could hear the pitter-patter of little feet?" _

"Kimihiro can't become pregnant, or at least I don't think he can." Domeki said as he looked over to Watanuki curiously before returning his gaze back to Sakura. Watanuki bristled in anger, clutching his broom tightly in his grip.

"No way, the world doesn't need more of you walking around!"

"So, how are my grandchildren, Kurogane?" Chuckling, Yuuko turned her attention away from her employee, who was contemplatin on throttling Doumeki, to turn her gaze to the ninja.

_"Like hell they are!" _

* * *

Since the afternoon talk with Syaoran and the others, Watanuki had found himself in a foul mood, and Doumeki walking him back home wasn't helping matters either. Steam was almost visible streaming upwards from the shorter boy as he stomped his way down the street.

"You're not still mad are you?"

"What the hell do you think I'm doing?!" Watanuki turned aburptly to look at his boyfriend. "Wait, I don't want to know, I'll probably end up strangling you!" He saw red when he looked at the taller boy and saw Doumeki covering his ears.

"That was hours ago."

"It didn't help things with that pork bun making fun of me." Watanuki grumbled as he turned back around and walked off towards his apartment.

"Oi."

Inside his head, the teen felt something snap. Whirling around Watanuki was ready to unleash his fury on his apparent idiot of a boyfriend. He hadn't expected the other to be right behind him however when he did turn. "Stop standing so close!"

Doumeki ignored the yelling, and grabbed the other boy's hand. "Let's go, I want Tonjiru." He smirked faintly as he pulled a stunned Watanuki along with him.

"Idiot, don't just ask for food at night and don't invite yourself over either."

"I'll go home after you cook." The taller said bluntly, only to feel the fingers dig into his hand harshly.

* * *

"So?"

"It's good." Doumeki answered after swallowing another mouthful of the food Watanuki had made. Mismatched eyes looked at him for a moment, not having expected the compliment.

"Tch. You'd probably say that about any food as long as you got to eat it." Watanuki said as he folded his arms and watched Doumeki.

"I like /your/ food."

"S-stop saying things like that…it's embarrassing." He replied as he looked away so the taller teen couldn't see him blush.

"It's true." Doumeki added as he finished off his meal. Taking notice of the lack of sound from Doumeki eating, Watanuki looked over to him to see that the archer was moving to stand.

"What are you doing?"

"Said I would leave after I ate."

"Idiot, you don't just leave after eating food someone cooked for you. Do you have any manners at all?" He asked rhetorically, knowing Doumeki wouldn't answer. "I made a cake, so sit back down." Pausing, Doumeki stared at his boyfriend before he nodded and sat back down on the couch, wondering if Watanuki actually wanted him to leave or not if he was feeding him even more.

* * *

Watanuki sighed deeply as he stared up at the ceiling, having already gone to bed early. Doumeki had left earlier before the shorter boy went about cleaning his home and preparing for bed, but now that he was lying down on his futon and staring at nothing in particular, he tried not to think about why exactly he wasn't even tired.

He blamed Doumeki for one; the taller boy was like having a living thermal blanket wrapped around him, not to mention Watanuki always felt just a tiny bit safer knowing there wasn't a chance of a spirit coming too close to him whenever Doumeki decided to sleep over. So instead of thinking too much on the other boy, Watanuki gave another sigh and turned over onto his side, willing himself to sleep.

* * *

Watanuki looked around him noting the blackness beyond the garden and the porch and knew he was dreaming. Walking towards his usual seat, the boy sat and smiled at the man already there.

"Hello, Haruka-san."

"Hello, Watanuki-kun." The man smiled as he held a cigarette between his fingers. "There's something troubling you?"

"No, just Doumeki inviting himself over and expecting me to feed him is all."

"Hmm…then it's something else that happened today?" He smiled cryptically which only caused Watanuki to blush and look downwards, having an idea about what Haruka was referring to.

"Our friends that are travelling…two of them became parents today."

"You're unhappy with that?" The older man asked calmly, waiting for the boy to explain on his own.

"No, I'm happy Kurogane-san and Fai-san could have their own family, it was just Yuuko-san and the others teasing that made me angry."

"Because of you and Shizuka?"

"Y-yes."

"It's a rare occurrence what happened to your friends, so there's no need to worry on such a thing or to be angered by friendly teasing. Though I wonder what it would be like to see you carrying my great-grandchildren…" He trailed of in thought as he brought his cigarette to his lips.

Watanuki flailed at the comment, his mouth agape in shock at what he had just heard. "H-haruka-san!"

"Only teasing Watanuki-kun, besides you do know that you couldn't? I fear the price for such a thing would be too great." Smoke rose lazily skywards as Haruka spoke.

* * *

"Ah, Watanuki-kun makes the best desserts!" Himiwari said as she smiled brightly at her friend. Tanpopo chirped in agreement on the girl's shoulder.

"Himiwari-chan's too kind." He said, sparkles nearly dancing in his eyes as he returned the smile.

"It's too bad Doumeki-kun couldn't eat with us."

"He has some kind of meeting, but I gave him his lunch this morning." Watanuki explained as the three of them sat atop the school's roof eating lunch together.

"Watanuki-kun is such a good boyfriend." Himiwari told him as they ate. She was happy for both her friends, knowing Doumeki would protect Watanuki and help him with the things she couldn't. So she smiled for both of them glad they had finally become a couple.

"H-himiwari-chan…" A blush covered his cheeks as the girl laughed lightly beside him.


End file.
